Human Spirit
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Inspired on Ocean Eyes. Tidus returns as a fiend. He discovers there is a way to recover his humanity, but he might loose his life. What are those strange visions about Zanarkand? RR Good.
1. The White Vihur

Emerald green eyes fluttered open. They glittered with the humidity still present in the magical depths. The eyelids shut tightly around the pale orbs, protecting them tenderly yet furiously against the pain that rushed through them. A thin ray of powerful light had sneaked past the pull a gaze at the jewels hidden from his envy. The strength of the vital sphere was such that a stinging form of pain had hurt the precious organs.

A groan escaped cherry lips, rubies of velvet flesh that glowed like clean and polished apples. A slimy tongue licked them automatically, and the thick form pursed to pass the humidity across every single corner. Immediately after, the little worm hid back into the cave, one that was warm and dry, and that made a second, louder groan.

"Where am I?" inquired a hoarse, sleepy voice that belonged to the creature laying there.

Once the eyes had stop hurting, adjusted to the brilliance of the daylight, the being caught a look around itself. She was a woman laying on the hard, dusty floor of a cave, covered by a white tunic, and white robes. The cave was not too large, but enough to make a lair for a potentially dangerous fiend, from a fang to a garuda. At first she felt a slight fear when considering such possibility, however she pushed back such thoughts, replacing them by her own doubts.

"How did I get here?" she asked again, now clearing her voice loudly, gazing back and forth at the rocks, which were a dull grey, and pretty rough.

She scanned her thought searching for images of the past hours. She had started her journey in Besaid, where she gained the basic ability and teachings. She went then to Kilika, where she mastered fire, Luca, more exactly in the road of Miihen, where she mastered water. Near Djose she had learnt how to control the most complicated thunder spells, and the last she remembered was going past the Thunder Plains, where she finished her training, and reaching Macalania, on her way to Gagazet, where she was to master the Ice at the Ice Tower.

That was where her thoughts vanished into a hazy mist. She did remember entering Macalania, walking a great deal through the perilous trees of crystal leaves. Then something occurred that had erased her thoughts and brought her to a cave. She heard the chiming of glass against glass, hence deduced she never left the magical and wonderful lands of the mysterious Macalania.

Her head turned to the illuminated entrance of the cave as the sound of moving rocks alerted her. She heard the pad steps of something approaching, calmly, never rapidly, yet secure of the pace it was taking. The girl looked around, searching for a weapon she well knew and remembered, and the only thing that gave her a real security right now. It was there, by the far end of the cave, hidden in the shadows yet still blazing with the magick it contained deep inside it.

The girl turned rapidly towards the entrance. The footsteps had stopped and she knew the being had reached the entrance before she could have accessed to her staff. Before her was no evil being, or at least it seemed as such to her. Standing in the entrance of the cave, two rabbits held tenderly on its mouth, their necks broken, was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He, a male, was a vihur, yet not your typical, monstrous reptile. The creature standing before her was a spirit, white like the snow, resembling the unicorns often told in tales, with a coat so white it was pure. The being was covered in scales, yet they were not sharp or rough, but of a velvety texture, soft like silk.

However, the fact that called all the attention were the eyes. Those placid eyes that gazed at her through the water contained in the atmosphere. They were blue, unnaturally blue, and seemed as if someone had pulled the water out of the oceanic depths and had placed them inside a pair of glass orbs. Something human, yet ethereal, seemed to glow like an aura around them. They stared at her with something far from confusion, they knew she would be here, and now gazed at her with admiration and a profound care towards her.

"Hi!" the Vihur said dropping the two rabbits, a human voice breaking the awkward silence.

Such a familiar voice, one that was soft, friendly, joyous, and truly interested. Just like the personality of whom it belonged. Suddenly, a rush of images flowed back towards the girl. Entering Macalania and being attacked by the same Vihur. Just staring at each other, gazing into the depths of each other's eyes, his blue and her spiralled green. Her recognition and his awakening into the humanity, the resurrection of his sleeping soul. And her thoughts flowed back towards a long time ago, a time when she first saw those blue eyes, and the time when she fell in love.

"You do remember me, don't you Rikku?" the Vihur inquired with a stutter in his voice, gazing with a shudder at the staff laying in the far end of the cave.

With a loud, sharp yelp, something like a little scream, the girl leapt forward. The Vihur growled startled and recoiled rapidly from the exit, frightened, thinking the reaction was a desperate attack to save her life. Rikku pounced on him, making them both loose balance. Entangled in a tight hug, Rikku and the Vihur rolled down the little hill that situated the cave. It was a grassland mainly, but Rikku's clothes were still torned by the sharp edges of the fallen leaves that grew in Macalania.

As they landed, Rikku over the fallen creature, she smiled joyfully, filled with an euphoria that boiled her blood and made her conscious of a serie of sensations she had never experienced, or thought possible, before. Tears slid past her cheeks like tiny diamonds, trailing small streams which soon became a flow of a torrential river. The Vihur felt the humidity of the tears falling upon his scales, and gazed up worriedly. He frowned as he saw the girl immersed in convulsions, caused by her incontrollable sobbing.

"Rikku…!" he started awkwardly, "Rikku, why are you crying?" he finished with a voice that denoted his confusion and his concern.

The girl looked up, and to his surprise, she was smiling broadly, yet not the tense smile of sadness, but a genuine, happy one. And her eyes were glowing with such beauty that the Vihur felt his heart skip a beat. He might not have realized first, in the tense and rushed situation in which they met, but he had always thought Rikku was a woman with an innocent beauty of her own. She was very special.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you…

AN: Insert name there, and you'll get the beginning of the next chapter. Who is the mysterious Vihur? Well, I presume most of you know the response since this is inspired in Ocean Ice, my other fic with the white Vihur's appearance. Well, I hope you enjoy this fiction, and I think it'll turn out great. I have a pleasant surprise reserved for you.


	2. The Dream Who Loved Life

"Of course I haven't forgotten you, Tidus!" Rikku finished smiling broadly at him.

Rikku hid her face in the vihur's chest, hence her convulsions became more accusated, and her sobbing louder and more incontrollable. Tidus, on the other side, smiled broadly and took in a deep breath, seeing how the girl had remembered him. He turned back at her, worriedly yet slightly more calmly. One thing he was sure of was the fact that women were complicated to understand, hence the situation held before him. A woman was laying, full weight, over him, crying as if the world was ending.

"Why are you crying now Rikku?" he asked calmly, yet allowing his voice to flow with the notes of his happiness vibrating within each wave.

"Because I'm so happy!" she exclaimed through an strangled whisper, her voice weak and unable to rise into a louder scale.

Tidus smiled through his reptilian face, his joy visible, gazing at the woman with the eyes of someone who had never seen a butterfly shine with the colours only morning dew knew how to give them. He would have wanted to rub her tears away, but not only that was a horrible idea considering the size of his claws, but also her face shone almost magically with the humidity this salty drops gave her skin.

Later in the afternoon, the two sat next to a very clear lake. Pireflies surrounded them, spiralling past their bodies, floating lazily up and down the transparent water, making the whole area shine with the glow of something ethereal, mystical. Both creatures sat in the most pleasant, tranquil silence, observing the on goings of the shiny souls.

"What happened to you Tidus?" Rikku's calm voice broke the silence, hence not tearing it cruelly, mostly simply scratching it with tender and care, delicately.

"To me?" Tidus inquired confused, blue eyes landing suddenly upon the girl, whose gaze had not left the inspirational pireflies.

"Yeah, I mean, look at you, big meanie, you are a Vihur, I thought you were a dream! I…I thought I'd never see you again!" Rikku explained tearing her attention from the lazy creatures and focusing onto the white Vihur now.

"Ah, that…well, I was formed out of pireflies too, you know? I mean I was a dream, but I had a soul, after all, nothing can live a full life and simply vanish!" Tidus began with a precise explanation of his thoughts on the matter of his reincarnation, "When I vanished my soul simply couldn't go to the Farplane, I wanted so badly to return to life, to live fully and see all Spira, that was the fact that I reincarnated onto the Vihur I'm now, I guess!" he finished smiling sadly at the woman.

"Ah!" Rikku murmured absently gazing once again at the dazzling pireflies.

"I left too many beloved things here to simply disappear!" Tidus added to his previous argument.

"Too many loved things? Like which?" inquired Rikku with curiosity, gazing at the Vihur intently, almost forcing him to answer the question.

Tidus felt intimidated by the gaze the woman was sending him, the skin under his scale turned slightly pink. His blue eyes stared at the girl with surprise, and his body curled lightly, cowering behind his very own protection like the fiend he was.

"Er…I left all the fun of living like a real human!" Tidus snapped making up such excuse to hide the true reason of his words.

"Yeah, sure!" Rikku said standing up from her place and turning around.

She began walking rapidly into the forest, the glossy image of Macalania glittered in the afternoon flames like a volcano in eruption. Her steps were strong, violent, lacking the care and delicacy needed to keep a secured life in this woodlands. The fiends inhabitants of this place were as cruel and ferocious as they were strong and skilled.

"Where are you going?" Tidus called alarmed, standing up on his four and staring at the girl.

"I need to be alone!" Rikku said never staring at Tidus, never stopping, only vanishing into the crystal depths of the forest.

Tidus tilted his head lightly, her voice was broken, the tone was very different, the young sorceress was sobbing, and this times her tears were of grief, not of joy, and that did hurt the Vihur in his confusion.

"Hey, wait!" he called behind her, and began to chase although her speed had made him loose her from sight easily, it wasn't such a problem given his good scent.

She would not wait, and Tidus knew well, hence the fury he perceived had left a very good trail floating in the thick, afternoon atmosphere. He stopped and sniffed the air, then regained his path. It was a very easy trail to follow, hence his hurry was that he was not the only fiend able to scent her, there were skilled creatures that would catch her easily, for a human was an easy prey and everyone here knew that.

Rikku had walked far into the profound and mysterious depths of the Macalanian woodlands. She was blind, prey of her own fury, of her own, mysterious anger and had been paying no attention to her paces, nor to keep her steps silent. The ground under her feet creaked like broken glass, shattered into millions of tiny pieces the leaves tore and vanished into dust under her feet. She just realized how loud this sound echoed in the always tense silence of Macalania, how deep it penetrated into the always dense air of the forest of glass.

The woman's head shot up alarmed when the floor creaked again, when the glass broke and shattered, when all that happened being her feet as still as stones. She reached out for her staff, the one she had left in the cave, touching only a cold, metallic handle. Rikku, lacking something else with which to defend herself pulled out the enormous sword. The vast and long amulet she always carried along with her glimmered in the twilight like a dripping wave, being infected with numerous air bubbles in it's depths.

Holding the long sword with not much effort, hence her length and size it was extremely light, Rikku prepared herself to fight for her life. Indeed, second after the whole manoeuvre a pack of hungry fangs emerged from the glossy foliage. Brown eyes bore into her with hunger, red coats glowed like fire in the afternoon sun, and long tongues lolled out with the thirst for blood. The girl gripped the sword tighter and got ready to strike at the first creature that threatened to bite.

As if her thoughts had been read, a smaller fang approached the girl and threatened to bite. However Rikku's quick and accurate swishes and lances with the water sword kept the wolf on bay, at the same time it kept her distracted. Indeed, they were playing a perfect strategy, keeping her attention on one point while the attack came from the back, by treachery. Indeed a larger fang leapt at the woman from behind her back, growling to give himself the satisfaction of observing her shock and fear by calling her attention on the last second.

A white blur appeared from the Al-Bhed's side surprising the pack of fangs and the sorceress herself. A growl, a sound similar to a deep moan of despair made it's presence in the small hunting area. The fang that had leapt collided to the floor, an acute yelp sequenced by a whimper broke the tension. The sound of a stick breaking cleared the pained yells that echoed from the fang's mouth, having a few ribs and the left foreleg broken by the strength of the impact.

The wolf whimpered more weakly, the body layed on the floor feebly, crawling with surprise, with fear, gazing at the sudden spirit with terrified eyes. Tidus simply gazed down at the fang with disdain, and turned around to focus on the rest of the pack. The white Vihur lowered his head and growled again, his tail low and curled with a convex curvature, his position indicating to the pack of fiends that he was ready to fight. On the first moments of the attack the fangs were slightly confused, and doubted whether to attack their brother of territory or let him be.

A howl, it was all they needed, the melodious song of the wolves, a chant of war emitted by their alpha male. And they leapt forward, all to one like a single unit, attacking the larger creature with cruelty, without giving him even the possibility of a fair match one to one. This was wilderness and only the strongest survived. Tidus knew that, and he knew well the functions of a pack of fangs, he would not let himself be defeated with his knowledge about the habits of all the creatures that lived in Macalania.

The Vihur slashed at one of the fangs, hitting him strong enough to send him flying against another, both canines colliding to the floor for various seconds, and very useful ones at that. He engaged into a full body combat with the largest of the fangs, trying to keep the rest at bay, for the treacherous creatures attacked him from behind without any mercy, or shame. His long, white tail whipped off one of the beasts while his eyes were fixed on the larges and strongest of all the fangs, the alpha male obviously.

Blue eyes stared into brown eyes, time froze through infinity, it was just him and the alpha male. Hate, anger, fear of loosing someone he cared greatly for, all this feelings revolted in his stomach, in his veins, in his blood. The euphoria of battle made all of this sensations mix into the pit of his guts and ignite into a dangerous mixture that stood in the boundaries between courage and insanity. The wolf leapt, the Vihur leapt, and the white fiend was suddenly engulfed in an explosion of brightness, a light so luminous, so intense that all living creatures had to hide their eyes to preserve them from blinding.

"Tidus!" yelled Rikku alarmed, her passiveness and surprise at the battle, her observant posture was replaced by a very active and hysterical one when the strange event took place before her eyes.

Worry was her first sensation, her first reaction, fear for the Vihur's well being. It was such an strange event, such an unnatural event considering the nature of Vihurs that Rikku's worry was understandable. Once the glow subsided, leading to the same twilight before the whole phenomenon had taken place. Rikku dared to open her eyes, to see the outcome of the brilliance, to find out what had happened, and maybe to see nothing changed at all, only her imagination playing crazy tricks on her eyes. Whatever she expected however was not what she was seeing for, in the centre of the clearing, utterly confused stood…

To Be Continued…

AN: Who is standing in the centre of the clearing? What is going on? What will happen with the fangs? Leave your wild guesses on the reviews, I'd like to know if you are catching all the hints:P.


	3. The Mirage Boy

Worry was her first sensation, her first reaction, fear for the Vihur's well being. It was such an strange event, such an unnatural event considering the nature of Vihurs that Rikku's worry was understandable. Once the glow subsided, leading to the same twilight before the whole phenomenon had taken place. Rikku dared to open her eyes, to see the outcome of the brilliance, to find out what had happened, and maybe to see nothing changed at all, only her imagination playing crazy tricks on her eyes. Whatever she expected however was not what she was seeing for, in the centre of the clearing, utterly confused stood… Tidus.

Indeed, that was half of what Rikku was expecting for Tidus had been the luminous star irradiating the brightness that sparkled on the plant's glassy leaves, and blinding the rest of nature with his luminity radiated. The half Rikku was not expecting was to see Tidus standing in human flesh, in human appearance, with a look of utmost confusion in his eyes. Blue orbs gazed intently at the human hands that had suddenly appeared where his sharp claws used to be, mind examining every inch of his body, of his tan flesh, studying the possibilities of this event being nothing but another of the dreams that tormented his uneasy nights.

"Is this real?" Tidus inquired to himself, in human form his voice being much clearer, that same voice Rikku got to know so well and dream of hearing again.

"I don't know!" the girl answered, as confused as the boy was, staring at him with admiration, absorbing every inch of his person, realizing it was the same Tidus he got to know and love.

The boy turned to look at the woman, pulling his eyes off his hands, his gaze inquiring truth, seeking knowledge, searching for answers to the numerous questions that were blooming into his mind. Rikku would have loved to answer all of them, but her own gaze was a simple and concise answer to the boy, she was as utterly confused as he was. Shock first, fearful next, for the fangs who had been momentarily forgotten, and who were as startled as the two humans had pushed aside their shock and decided to go on with their hunt. The large alpha used the second at which Tidus was gazing sideways to the girl to attempt a sneak attack on him, hence their treacherous nature. The alpha male leapt onto the boy, jaws open wide, claws ready to slash, and fangs drooling with anticipation.

"Tidus watch out!" shrieked Rikku unable to do much than to warn the boy .

No, she could do something else. She could grant him the only weapon she had carried along for her personal defence. The sword which had once belonged to him. Rikku used all her strength to throw it at him. The sword flew, glinting, sparkling in the twilight, releasing a fragmentation of colours, minuscule rainbows as the rays of sun penetrated the watery surface with its tender, golden rays. A manly hand took hold of the sword, and loosing not a second Tidus stroke at the flying fang with the sharp surface of the liquid blade.

It was a moment were there is no moment at all, for the stunned wolf had been attacked in the same fashion he had loved so much, by treason. He surely had not expected that manoeuvre, and it was not planned or thought out, yet simply improvised as the circumstances disposed. Sadly, it had proven to be more efficient than he thought, hence he would never be able to put it in practice. The blade, thrown forward with strength, slashed the body of the fang leaving a deep gash that burst and cut vessels, the wound being long from neck to tail. The beast collapsed onto the floor as time returned to normal, and crimson fluid poured from the enormous wound, bleeding to death in matter of seconds. The pireflies that represented the soul of the being began to float, flying up to the sky, vanishing into the upcoming night and releasing the captive soul of this mortified creature.

The rest of the fangs, seeing their leader gone, scattered and retreated from the battle. Tidus shook his hands, now humid and dirty with the blood released from the murderous and threatening beast. Leaving this matter onto a second plane, the boy turned around to focus the crystal blue gaze onto the spiralled green eyes of the Al-Bhed. She was smiling widely, surprised, startled at the presence of the boy in human form, and tears began to itch at the corners of her eyes, this ones of joy. Tidus was also delighted, still unable to believe that he was human again, yet not even bothering now to question himself why of the miracle.

The boy dropped the sword to gain in movement, leaving it laying on the floor without any worry. He ran towards the Sorceress Apprentice, wanting to hug her, wanting to kiss her, and wanting to scream to the world how much he loved her now that he was human. Rikku's arms were open like a white bird's wings, ready to receive the boy into the embrace.

A flash of brightness, a luminity of unimaginable intensity, a star fallen from the heavens, for the pale light had the silvery ice brilliance of an astro. Rikku recoiled startled, and her eyes urgently searched for Tidus once the brilliance subsided. Standing where the human had once been was a white Vihur, gazing around himself with a very surprised gaze, and apparently alarmed at the fact that he was such reptilian creature. The creature looked at the sorceress lastimously, tail down, eyes dull and lacking all light, all joy and happiness. The Vihur let his head hang down sadly, he hadn't learnt how to cry but the grief was such that he felt his heart about to burst any second know. The young girl, feeling now the Vihur's despair, kneeled before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The being raised his head to gaze at the girl with concern.

"Don't worry Tidus, we already know you can turn back to human! We will find a way to make it permanent, I promise!" the girl affirmed with a reassuring smile, then, under the startled and troubled heart of the Vihur, Rikku pulled him to a tight, comforting hug.

Past the accident, their paces brought them to a location they had been oblivious of its existence: a tower of Magick. Their eyes looked up, and up at the immensity of the colossus before them, and the proud magnificence it represented by its sole presence. It had a pentagonal structure, surrounded by gates that delimitated the only area that was not wild in the Macalanian floor. The terrains resting besides it was a large clearing lacking all forms of trees, where mirages could be seen. Dragons that flew and were gone the next second, storms that rested placidly over one flooded area, and a gentle moon that floated animatedly, dancing with glittering stars.

The edification was built in boulders that were of the palest, finest rock they had ever seen, stone that glittered like diamonds where the sun managed to caress it gently. ON each peak of the structure bloomed a long peak with a sharp edge, like a lance, standing proudly, and slightly inclined to the outside. It had the very same pale bluish colour of the ice, hence it was permanently there. From the very center of the structure bloomed a tower, one that rose taller than they had ever seen, and which exploded in a five petal edelwise at its tallest peak. Two ribbons of glass ran around the surface, spiralling and encircling the tower tenderly, delicately.

However, the fact that made them gap in extreme awe was the material that seemed to build the tower. It wasn't like anything they had ever seen, for the tower itself seemed to be built out of night and starlight, and moon rays, all merged into a physical illusion which was permanent and solid like Spira itself. Indeed it was a dark structure, of a velvety blue, sparkled here and there with millions of glittering stars, and striped with silvery rays of light that waved and floated like diffracted sun sneaking past oceanic water.

"Whoa!" ventured Tidus with a numb, startled voice, faded at the magnificence and beauty of the wondrous structure before them.

"Lets go!" Rikku said, shaking her soul from the beauty she would never forget, beginning her paces towards the entrance of the tower.

The gates where open, but Rikku admired the delicate carvings representing a serpent dragon and an enormous eagle like, both face to face in an aggressive pose. She ignored the function of this tower, and had never heard of it either, but found the patter very accurate with the image of the place. Tidus knew little is nothing about magick, hence ignored the delight Rikku had upon observing the place and the contents.

The couple made it through the door, which was also open to the surprise of the two. This were the same as the gates, hence smaller, and built out of silver, or so Rikku thought upon seeing the polished surface shinning so brilliantly. They walked past then and entered into a large, circular chamber. Rikku thought she was dreaming, for everything was far too magickal and fantasious to be real. The rays of sun that sneaked past the diamond like walls diffracted into millions of colours, and a twilight of swirling rainbow sparkled before their eyes, immersing them into an illusion of peace and quiet.

The room itself had little detail, apart from the fact that it contained more luminosity than they had ever seen, even outside. Statues of various animals, ridden by wizards and witches, watched after a path that snaked like a serpent across the room, until it dived into a closed door. The path was recognizable since it was the only solid thing in the whole chamber. Indeed, marble and glass tiles seemed to float over a pool of crystalline water, clear like a fresh morning.

The door at the end opened delicately, and a man emerged from it. He was young, younger than most would have thought, rounding his early twenties. He was dressed in a long tunic, this one was pure white, engraved with symbols that seemed like runes. Such symbols were sewed in silver, same as the enormous phoenix that was drawn on the chest of his tunic. A silver rope engulfed his waist, acting like a belt, and on such was kept tenderly a wand, a pale wooden wand finished in a sparkling, diamond jewel, the handle shaped like a bird with the wings stretched forward. He wore a silver cloak that reached up to his ankles, and fell delicately, swaying gently with each movement. The face hid a hint of tan, his blue eyes sparkled greatly in the twilight, and his brown hair fell in short strands over his forehead, hiding the silvery band he was wearing, and keeping the pale diamond in the middle away from light.

"Hello, welcome to the Tower of Mirage!" the man started in a clear, young voice, "my name is Laethos, and I am the High Priest of this place!" the man finished with a radiant smile, showing the white, pearly teeth.

"Hello, I am Rikku, and this is my companion and friend, Ocean Ice!" Rikku explained with a clear, calm voice, hence her excitement was very apparent.

"Approach me, do not fear!" Laethos urged them motioning towards him with both hands, "I see you are a Witch, and I believe you have come to learn the secrets of Shapeshifting!" he finished.

"Shapeshifting?" snapped Rikku, stopping dry in midway, having walked half the path and having been startled by the contents of the towers teachings.

Tidus stared at her, but remained silent, after all they didn't know how far they could trust this mysterious priest.

"Indeed!" began Laethos walking towards the frozen girl, "the lost art of Shapeshifting! You are given ten days to learn from us! On the third day of your stance, you will pass your first examination, on the fifth your second, and the final trial will come on your tenth day!" Laethos finished, reaching Rikku and the Vihur with calm, paused steps.

"I want to learn!" gasped Rikku through ragged, excited breaths. After all, Shapeshifting was considered an art lost in time and space, something that existed but nobody remembered.

"Come with me then!" said the man turning on his heels, and walking back the sinuous path, and through the door.

The trio walked through an spiralled staircase, the bright tiles and the glossy boulders were replaced by dark, grey and monotonous boulders. As they reached the first basement, the man motioned at a dull, wooden door framed with black nails, resting placidly and undisturbed at their right.

"That is your room, the Vihur can stay there while you study, that way you will focus mainly in your task without distractions!" Laethos stole a knowing glance from the pale creature that accompanied them.

"All right, stay Ocean!" she said severely, acting like an owner who was telling her dog to obey a very important order.

Tidus stared at the woman with disbelief. What was wrong? Was she so ashamed of the creature he had turned into? Or was it simply her mistrust towards the priest? She should know better, after all she was a Witch in Training, and had already visited various other towers. However he acted obediently and remained still and tranquil, sitting on the floor and wagging his tail like a dog would. The two vanished back into the staircase, but Rikku, excited as she was, stole a stray glance from the Vihur. Now Tidus felt better.

Three or four more floors directed the two towards the library. Laethos guided the girl inside it. It was a circular chamber as well, but way much smaller. Fresh light poured from the small windows that decorated the wall in intervals. Shelves of dark wood were crowded with books, flooded with all sorts of knowledge Rikku had ever known. There were some tables, hidden behind the shelves, and a vast extension free of all furniture where people could practice the spells without destroying anything.

"You will find everything on the shelf of the centre, the one which's wood is lighter than the rest. Good luck, Rikku, I will see you in two days!" the man said giving the girl a sparkling smile.

Rikku nodded at the man and blushed lightly, such an elegant young man, so attractive, the way his hair spiked up at some points, and fell down into a curtain at others. She was being foolish, but felt attracted towards the High Priest.

Tidus yawned, feeling bored already. He had considered investigating the place, only to entertain himself. Maybe going outside and taking a nap under the fluctuating moon, or the stormy cloud. Maybe he would do both, or how about going up the highest point of the tower? What would be there?

"Hello, Tidus!" said a voice behind him, one familiar voice that spoke with some sort of delight and wisdom only possible in the owner.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, more surprises around, this was an exciting chapter, the first half at least, I guess the second half was slightly boring. Anyways this is a crucial part of the story, and I'm sure you will like it. Oh, I also wanted to apologize for the delay, I've been out for my holydays. Hope you are enjoying this, cuz I am enjoying writing it, .


	4. Laethos' Riddles

The Vihur turned around only to meet Laethos, the High Priest. But there was more to him than just being a High Priest, or a Wizard at all, the sparkling face, the blue eyes, the light smile, the tan skin and the security and wisdom in his voice. He had, definitely, seen him somewhere, someplace, hence ignored the exact situation. It was a blurry image, like most of the memories he maintained, hence it existed, and it existed in his human past.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" it was an absurd question, but he wanted answers.

"You know the answer to both questions, so I won't respond. However I will tell you something, I know you are Tidus, Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes, Guardian of the Summoner Yuna, and White Vihur at this exact moment." Laethos began with that serious knowledge that Tidus had a hazy hint of, "And I will tell you something, one thing that you will not tell Rikku until she has done the third trial, understand?"

Tidus could only nod an affirmation, being immersed in the words this familiar being was vocalizing.

"There is a way you can keep your humanity forever!" Laethos said in a firm, however gentle voice.

"What?" gasped Tidus with a ragged bark.

"You become your desired human self when you are feeling very strong emotions, when you are in a sort of ecstasy. When you found Rikku in the forest, your human self woke up, Tidus banished Ocean Ice and the soul of the human activated within your Vihur body. When you fought against the fangs, you felt the fun and rage of the battle, and that transformed you." Laethos explained, looking down at the Vihur with an almost proud gaze, as well as noble.

"What can I do to keep my human body?" Tidus, not wanting to ask the rhetoric question of Laethos' knowledge about his immediate past, inquired.

"You keep the ecstasy for a very short time. What you have to do is keep it for the longest time possible, and being the body of a dream, I believe it must be as long as from dawn till sunset." Laethos explained calmly.

"But wait a minute, how am I going to keep myself in euphoria for 12 hours? Dancing or something?" Tidus snarled sarcastically staring at the man with mistrust.

"You will have to fight the greatest opponent that you will ever encounter!" Laethos roared in a strong, secure voice.

"Aha, so now there is someone far stronger than Sinh!" snapped Tidus tired of the game this mysterious and frustratingly familiar being was playing.

"Indeed, his name is Soletha, and he is the great wyrm who inhabits the ancient ruins of Zanarkand." The man explained calmly, yet grinning slightly as if he felt specially proud of the dragon.

"Wait a minute, you are not serious about me fighting some dragon thing, right? I mean, couldn't that thing kill me?" Tidus gasped, now slightly nervous about the way things were turning out.

"Well, that's the risk you will have to take, Tidus, no price comes without a risk!" the man said with a bright smile, then turned around and began to climb back the staircase.

"But, isn't there another way?" Tidus called agitated and nervous.

"Yes, there is, not trying. After all, decide which are your priorities, what is of more importance for you, your life? Or Rikku? Choose your path, Tidus!" and with such words, Laethos walked away and vanished into the darkness of the spiral staircase.

Tidus sat there, impotent and frustrated. Which where his priorities? Heck, it was obvious he cared for Rikku, but what did she have to do in the whole matter? And anyways, he cared for her but was not willing to be turned into mince meat by a rabid dragon who collected treasures in the ruins of Zanarkand. He sighed deeply, profoundly, feeling highly frustrated. Sure he wanted to be human, but the price to pay was just too high, after all, he had never owned a life, so dying was not something that matched with him. However, there is always a first time for everything, so maybe he should just try. There was a whole new life for him if he succeeded.

With that final thought, Tidus retreated into the chambers to have a rest.

Eyes blue like the sky, shinny like sparkling stars, and transparent like crystal opened lightly. First one, emerging from a dark pit of swirling emotions and blurry colours, then the second eyes, floating into bright consciousness. Tidus was now fully awake, and his head was raised slowly, calmly. He yawned, letting the sharp tongue roll out, and his whole, reptilian body stretched out, making him have several spasms in his numb, ticklish muscles.

The Vihur looked around. The room, like every room in the tower, was circular. This one had a window, large enough to allow the entrance of a fluent of fresh, bright light into the room. It had a very simple wardrobe matching a desk, and a rather large bed of the same auster wood and lack of imagery. The bed however was cozy, warm and comfortable, and covered in cloth of a wide variety of tones of crimson and gold. But the bed was empty, except his presence it was empty.

"Rikku?" Tidus inquired to nobody, mostly to feel comfortable upon hearing his own voice.

He felt a shot of fear course through his veins, freezing his blood and tearing his stomach with sharp knives. Tidus was nervous, concerned at the fact that the bed had been empty the whole night, that Rikku hadn't come to sleep. Where could she be? This thought assaulted the Vihur's mind.

The creature stood up and exited the fresh and comfortable room, penetrating the dim and somewhat threatening lack of luminosity that reigned in the curved and thick corridors. He walked up the spiralled staircase, encountering hazes of mist on his path, all of which observed him with curious glances, all of them stopping a mysterious, ethereal chat they had been carrying.

"Searching for Rikku?" the familiar voice said behind him.

Tidus emitted a profound, annoyed sigh, releasing a large gallon of air through his flaring nostrils. He turned around expecting to see the tall, handsome figure of Laethos, the powerful, high priest. Indeed, he gasped encountering a small, white Vihur with silver runes crawling the scaly skin, and a proud phoenix gliding before the strong chest. Penetrating, blue eyes sparkled knowingly at Tidus as the poor being recoiled startled.

"I thought you would feel more comfortable with me." Commented Laethos as if the whole situation lacked importance.

"How did you do that?" inquired Tidus with a squeaky, surprised voice.

"Well, aren't I the High Priest of the Tower of Mirage?" Inquired Laethos, glancing at Tidus through eyes that shone with ancestral knowledge.

"Yeah, guess that would explain it." Tidus glanced at the blue eyes with a suspicious look, his feelings on the man not at all correct.

"Rikku is in the library, far along that corridor." The man commented calmly, shrugging the reptilian shoulders as elegant and swift as if he had done such many times.

Tidus, not wanting to continue the uncomfortable chat with the mysterious and curious character, began his walk towards the library, not worrying about the reptile. He couldn't say that he despised the Priest, but he didn't feel comfortable around anyone who, by some divine aid, knew everything about his past and about himself.

"However, if you care for her as much as I think you do, you won't disturb her, this task she is about to go through is as tiring as dangerous, she need full concentration!" Laethos barked at him with a strong, clear and loud voice.

Fury flared within the snowy chest, and blue eyes ignited with the boiling heat of anger. The beast turned around to face the other reptile, baring teeth and snarling dangerously, letting his animal instincts mix with his human mind.

"Don't you dare hurt her in any way or…" Tidus voice barked until it faded, replaced with a deep, dragonish growl.

"Relax Dream, relax, this is what she chose, all trials at Sorcery Towers include a life threatening risk, even healing abilities. I should point out that those are the most dangerous ones however." The other vihur smiled knowingly, calmly, not at all intimidated by the creature before him.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The girl's eyes were puffy, swollen and dark rings had grown around the green, spiralled orbs. Letters raced before her eyes, forming complicated words that spoke incoherence to the untrained mind. But she knew well the meaning of each symbol, each sentence. Rikku knew her task already, her first task was basically spiritual, and had little complicacy in it. No part of her body would shapeshift, but she was to use the techniques of her animal spirit in a battle. The battle was not a real one, it was simply an exhibition of her skills and her empathy with the beast latent inside her body.

"How am I going to fight if I don't know the spirit within me?" inquired Rikku to herself in one desperate mumble.

Indeed, her mind raced crazily seeking for the animal that matched her personality closer, the one with which she shared a highest affinity. Wolves seemed to pop up in her mind, howling beasts lurking in the shadows of midnight, yellow orbs shinning mysteriously in the depths of darkness. But it didn't seem right, a wolf lived in packs, and she was a loner. She loved water, how about a sea serpent? Powerful, solitary, strong and rapid, like herself, but way too uncontrollable, following the furious instincts rather than a strategic, coherent mind.

"Oh, this won't work!" snapped the girl with a frustrated moan.

She noticed something out through the corner of her eye, something resting placidly on the shelves. A ray of clear sun light illuminated the dusty cover, making the gold graved letters to sparkled and shine luminously, making the title stand out clearly. A hopeful smile and a relieved sigh escaped her throat and features, her eyelids lowering lazily, almost dreamily as her eyes observed the book through a thanking gaze.

"The Spirit Within!" she read aloud, convincing herself that this was the true nature of the book.

Without wasting a single minute, the girl picks the book from the shelf and throws it unceremoniously over the table, proceeding to open it harshly and read through the pages with as much attention as she could. She was drinking each word, absorbing the knowledge with all her focus, her attention placed of each scheme and explanation. The wisdom and nature of this difficult training was coming clear to her, and first was figuring out her animal affinity, then put to practice the different techniques it uses to defend itself and fight.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Eyelids had beginning to close over the clear eyes, warm rays caressing the white, scaly skin, and mind drifted off to a land of dream. An amdusias galloped across the field where Tidus rested, the dark, glossy blue coat glistening under the golden rays, stealing silver threads of light from each hair. A cascade of black hair danced on the trim of the neck, the thick mane shaking powerfully as brown eyes flared with concentration. Tidus paid little attention to the visitor, for seeing transformed wizards was becoming alarmingly common in this place.

"I wonder what Rikku would turn into." The vihur through lazily, stealing a glance at the window belonging to the chambers they had been assigned.

The powerful head perked up, and the eyes opened completely. The reptile saw the curtains being drawn and the gentle flicker of a flame dancing in the room with a warm glaze. Standing up and stretching without worry, the creature walked towards the tower, the amdusias galloping along again, and casting a warning glance at the predator. Tidus worried little for the amdusias, or the hazes of mist, or anything that roamed the walls of this place. He was eager to get out, and was worried for his friend's integrity, nothing in this place, except that room, gave him the slightest feeling of security.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku was concentrated on the exercise. Relaxation was a must in this kind of work, and clearing the mind out of all trouble, out of all thought was also a very important step, otherwise it would never work. When her breathing was paused, clear and slow, Rikku began. She penetrated her mind, reached her spirit, and made her soul fall through a dense darkness, an endless fall into a hole with no landing. She searched calmly into the depths of the shadows, scrutinizing every single corner, seeking for a glimpse of her animal self. Instead, darkness vanished into clear valleys, a beautiful image viewed from the sky. The sun was setting, and the woodlands were crowned with flaming fire, vibrant colours that varied from intense red to a brilliant orange.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" thought Rikku frowning, scolding herself for her lack of concentration, for her drifting mind.

She tried again, starting the process all over, relaxing her muscles and her spirit, and taking in deep gulps of oxygen. Once the mind was clear, she dived in through the darkness again, obtaining similar results, only this time water, her beloved element, was present in her fluctuating desires.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus observed the girl from the door, not daring to enter, not wanting to disturb her concentration, and smiling with sympathy as the frustrated attempts. She was sitting calmly on the bed, legs crossed, arms resting over them, and a candle situated on a small, end table. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with clear features, fine and well sculpted. Her eyes, although more serious than the youth innocence and energy, shone with an optimistic sparkle. Her lips were rosy, thick and fleshy, and pursed with anger, which gave her a special, childish characteristic. Her pale skin was tinted gold under the warming flicker of the flame, making her finest traits stand out wonderfully.

"She is indeed a very fine girl!" a voice commented behind him, and Tidus, pulled out of his thoughts, let his white head fall annoyed.

"Are you going to follow me throughout this whole tower?" inquired the vihur without raising the fine head.

"Not really, but I find it amusing, you know?" Laethos commented with indifference.

"What?" Tidus was curious in his question, and rose his head to stare at the Priest, again a man and now dressed in his old, Blitzball clothing. "And why do you keep doing that?" Tidus frowned upon seeing the outfit.

"I'm seeking for a way of maintaining a conversation without causing you an impact!" Laethos explained his reasons as calmly as if it was very clear.

"Well, you are going just about the right way!" Tidus snapped sarcastically, "Now what do you find so amusing?" he focused on his questions, trying to get as much information as he could from this man.

"How subtle, how wild and free willed a heart is to choose." The man's eyes glanced at Rikku's concentrated form with a dreamy expression in his eyes, an eager fire igniting in the depths of the blue orbs.

"What are you speaking about?" snarled the boy frustrated with this game of guessing.

"You know very well what I am speaking about, after all, you and I are about the same age, you know? Different worlds, but equal wisdom, only mine has been trained." The man grinned with a mysterious smile.

As his imitator vanished, Tidus was left in confusion. He was his age? His two Vihur years? Or perhaps the 17 years that had been the limit of his human life? This was a riddle, and the solution escaped his intelligence. The boy had a feeling that not understanding the meaning of the sentences made him miss something that had an enormous weight in his actual situation, and the way to resolve it.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Are you ready Rikku?" inquired the High Priest with the kind strength and severity that had earned him the well deserved title.

"Yes!" the girl lied with a powerful, secure voice.

No, she wanted to yell out to her lungs that she had not been able to solve out the riddle of her animal spirit. She ignored whichever abilities she would be able of releasing, attacks, defences, any kind of offensive weapons was a mystery. She had not been concentrated, and although her studying had been intense, the lack of focus had only released wonderful images of landscapes of an ultimate beauty, viewed from height. That had been of scarce help to discover the latent beast in her, if there was any.

Eyes widened, a hidden gasp pushed against her will to escape her throat, and her face lit with the sparkles of realization. She understood, the riddle, finally she caught the meaning. She smiled proudly and amazed at the mysteries of magick, the subtle and so delicate way of hiding her animal spirit from view. But she had understood, she knew her animal spirit.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, so which is Rikku's animal Spirit? What is Laethos speaking about? Who is this Laethos? Will Rikku pass the first trial? And what will happen to Tidus? Will they find Soletha and will he survive the fight against him in order of recovering his human body?

I want to thank my reviewers and readers, and forgive me for my delay, I wanted to finish my other FFX story, Where You Belong, and start Beyond, an idea that has been nagging me lately.


	5. Hieratic Heart

A grin spread through the rosy lips, proud, knowing and cheery. Her mind concentrated, racing through the different abilities that were to be summoned in her aid, and pleading words prayed to her spirit, begging to own the powers of it. The call that bloomed within her blood rippled, allowing the young Sorceress to know she had been gifted. There was affinity with the animal within, and the beast was pricing her with the qualities that well defined it.

"Let's begin." Smiled Laethos at the woman, seeing the conflict inside her troubled soul vanishing.

A misty haze, like the thread of fog Tidus had seen on his path through the corridors, appeared before the woman. It immediately became a young man, with dark hair and a proud smirk. The youth smiled at her with dominance, but Rikku didn't let herself be tricked by this mental effect.

"You are both to fight only by the use of the gifts your Animal Spirit has lent you!" roared the voice of the High Priest stronger and more powerful than Rikku had ever heard it.

"This is not a fight to death, simply an exhibition, so the warrior that is thrown out of the platform first is automatically defeated. Use your brains and play with strategy!" Laethos continued.

Immediately, a strong trail of light encircled the boy and the young apprentice. Rikku thought quickly, ignoring most of her own gifts, and definitely not knowing the Animal Spirit of her opponent. At one sign from the High Priest, the fight began. Measuring themselves, both fighters taunted the battlefield, observing, thinking and planning.

The boy attacked the girl, a leap that was so strong and quick it took her completely off guard. But then again, her inherited instincts took the fighter off guard as well, and the girl leapt to the air, flying without wings, simply flapping her arms as such. The boy nearly fell off the ring, but landed agile and swift, on his feet like a cat. A cat! Rikku saw on the moment that the boy was a feline, a large feline, probably a black panther, from the black hair and glowing green eyes.

"Good movement!" praised the High Priest, smiling gently at the woman.

Rikku realized her vision had turned very sharp, and she could see the smirk of the boy as closely as if she was inhaling his breath. The boy was getting ready to pounce again, or so she thought, but instead of leaping the dark figure vanished, becoming invisible. The girl understood he was not really invisible, but moving silently like all cats, and blending with the murky shadows that sneaked here and there into the ring.

This was an intelligent strategy, confuse her, not letting her know from which side he would attack. He did not expect, however, her intelligent attack. Inhaling an enormous breath of air, her lungs exploded in such a sharp and acute screech that even Laethos had to cover his ears, shutting his eyes and wrinkling his forehead with an expression of pain. The panther boy rolled out of the shadows, moaning and covering his ears, his very keen sense of hearing becoming an inconvenient, as his head throbbed about to explode.

Rikku didn't loose a second, this was her fight, and she had already won it. The boy laid on the ground, confused, close to the luminous limit of the platform. Using all her strength, the young Sorceress began flapping her arms strongly, a gust of cold wind being released from her gifted wings. Screeching again, the boy, who was clawed to the ground, released his hands and let the wind carry the light body out of the ring.

"Rikku of the Al Bhed!" thundered Laethos' voice, "You have passed your first trial satisfactory!" he explained with a broad, gentle smile.

Rikku landed softly, agile and silently like a feline herself, her gifts being retreated for the time being, but the soft screeching in her ear told her she was allowed by the animal within to use such gifts. Her eyes were misty, confused, and dreamy, sparkling with the delight swelling inside her prideful. A hand took a hold of her own, and she was tugged back into reality by the firm but noble grip of the High Priest. Laethos smiled at her, and she grinned happily, cheerfully, registering still the events and her well deserved triumph.

"Rikku, I would be pleased if you should accompany me to dinner tonight, that way we can speak about your second trial, and I can give you some tips myself." Laethos said with a smile, placing his lips softly over the girls hand.

"Oh…!" the young sorceress was taken by surprise, but she soon regained her integrity and smiled, "It would be a pleasure!" she said happily, smiling gently at the handsome man, gazing at the sparkling blue eyes.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus had been pacing back and forth through the corridor, nervous pads clawing the tiles of the floor, a crystalline chime echoing through the empty corridor. Pale eyes gazed profoundly at the door, oceanic orbs staring eagerly at the large, wooden door. Nothing, no sound, no spark, no voice, except a thick and an empty silence escaped the tightly shut portal. He was growing worried by the moment, time ticked past emphasizing the seconds, and centuries appeared to have flown past the white, scaly body with cruel laughter.

"Rikku…" Tidus whispered worriedly, glancing from time to time at the room's entrance while his feet padded back and forth.

A screech, a tearing sound similar to that of ancient trees being swayed by gentle gusts of winter breeze. Ice that shot back towards the door in time to see a fissure growing steadily. And out she came, exhausted, with her cloths ruffled, her hair untidy, her skin pale and her whole body drained of all energy. But she was glowing. Spiralled eyes sparkled as they contacted so sweetly with the young fiend, and a radiant smile spread through her mouth, stretching her lips.

"I did it, Ocean!" were her faint, feeble words, mustered through a noticeably tired voice, but delighted all the same.

Tidus emitted a bark and galloped towards the girl. Rikku spread her arms as if they were wings, preparing herself to receive the scaly body in a tight embrace. Her eyes closed with delight as she allowed her body to lean against the boy's warmth, resting so gently and placidly against Tidus that Rikku exhaled a pleased sigh. Her slender and elegant arms closed around the hard muscles, the well formed and broad back, the curt, tan skin. A pair of strong arms squeezed her gently in such an amorous hug Rikku felt light headed, as if present in a dream. Then she gasped as soon as realization dawned in her mind. Closed eyes shot back open, and she pulled back slightly to gaze at the handsome figure, threads of golden hair falling over crystal eyes, and gentle lips smiling so happily and softly at her.

"Tidus!" she gasped startled at the presence of the human boy.

It was then that Tidus realized, he glanced at himself and observed his human body embroidered in his old Blitzball clothes. He was far too glad with Rikku's passing examination to worry about this curious phenomenon. The boy shrugged and grinned at the woman, showing his collection of pearly teeth, where Rikku could distinguish a pair of larger, sharper fangs.

"Congratulations again Rikku!" Laethos walked past, interrupting the situation with a coldness and a calm that was unnatural, even for the High Priest of the Mirage Tower.

Tidus and Rikku glanced at him with a very fix and stunned gaze, not out of disrespect or dislike, simply of amusement towards this curious character.

"Oh…!" exclaimed the man all of a sudden, apparently repairing on Tidus' presence, "Interesting, very interesting!" he mumbled walking away, commenting to himself something about "curious reactions".

"Lets go back to the room, you need to rest!" said Tidus suddenly exploding in a flash of bright light, and turning back into the Vihur.

"You are right!" Rikku felt slightly weak, her legs were numb, and a yawn escaped her mouth.

Her passiveness around Tidus transformation was not due to lack of interest or surprise, mostly because of the fact that she was completely exhausted. There was a hope shinning within her as well, illuminating her soul. Rikku fervently believed that the stance in this tower will greatly benefit Tidus, and maybe this sudden shape shifting was only a sided reaction to the change that was to happen permanently. Tidus, on the other hand, knew better, and was appearing happy, joyful, although deep inside he was slowly dying with the knowledge that the only way of recovering humanity was risking his life. Of course, he would not tell Rikku just now and blow away her happiness so cruelly. So he just smiled at her and talked, mostly listened to the fight's events.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A gentle knocking on the door echoed through the dark, silent room. Tidus had been laying comfortably on a cool spot next to the bed, he was vigilant, hence he was also dozing slightly due to the afternoon warmth and the silent shadows that crawled over his eyelids. His head shot up and he proceeded to open the door. Standing up of his hinds and pawing the bar shaped door hinge, the wooden item swayed open emitting only a gentle screech. Rikku whimpered lightly and shifted under the covers, resuming her sleep without perturbation. Tidus looked at her with observant eyes, and once he was convinced she was profoundly asleep, the vihur walked outside.

"Hi Tidus!" smiled Laethos with a blissful gaze directed at the darkness of the room, "I see she is sleeping, pity, I was wiling to talk with her personally. I guess that leaves us time for one of our little chats!" commented the priest turning to look at the vihur.

"Yeah, I guess so!" sighed the youth, he was not looking forward to another chat with the eccentric and curious man.

His blue eyes examined the new extravagances of the man. This time, the boy seemed to be covered by some kind of dark, stain armour, formed out of scales. The gauntlets and the boots had claw like blades, and the helmet he was carrying on one hand was crowned by a pair of small horns, and the hole that allowed vision was the shape of a dragon's open mouth, representing the fangs that served as protection for the eyes and mouth. Trailing his back was a tail, so real it almost seemed to be part of his anatomy, and folded elegantly behind were a pair of leathery wings. Tidus' scaly eyebrow raised amused.

"What are you supposed to be now?" inquired the boy glancing at the man as if he was a madman, and unconsciously recoiling one step back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Laethos inquired, and seemed almost hurt when he saw the bewildered glance being sent at him, "I'm a Guardian of Bahamut!" he bellowed proudly.

"Hush!" Tidus winced, glancing at the sleeping girl with worry, "She's sleeping!" the Vihur's sever whisper seemed to flow deep inside the man's eccentricities, and his gaze softened.

"The Guardians were an ancient order of dragon warriors. Before the summoners, people of Spira believed in the existence of this gods, the ones called Aeons afterwards. Bahamut was one of them, and their worshippers, the Guardians became fierce warriors, and they also adopted some of the dragon traits, like the wings, and the tail to manoeuvre." Laethos explained with his gaze staring into the depths of time, nostalgia shading his features, "I used to be one of them!" he murmured so sadly that Tidus swore he had seen tears in his eyes.

"You were a Guardian? But that's impossible, they must have lived more than a thousand years ago!" snapped Tidus staring at the boy suspiciously, and repairing on something Laethos was carrying on his right arm, something that resemble perilously to a brilliant, sparkling dress, long to the ankles and the colour of pearly snow.

"And what is that for?" gasped the Vihur defensively.

"I saw your transformation today, Tidus, very amusing!" commented Laethos either ignoring completely his questions, or he simply hadn't noticed.

"I found that curious as well." Tidus relaxed slightly, being boarded the one doubt that assaulted him, "But hey, you didn't answer to my questions!" the boy returned to his former doubts, speaking a bit too loudly, making a slight manifestation of his anger.

"I think it's emotions!" commented Laethos as if Tidus was simply a wall with whom he was discussing some theory.

"Excuse me?" inquired the vihur, his head tilting to one side, confusion was becoming something very common in his life lately.

"Yes, you see Tidus, it's not ecstasy what forces your humanity to bloom, but strong emotions!" Laethos seemed very pleased with this deduction, but there was some tint of pain written in his features, so subtle, so faint, but there it was.

"Strong emotions?" inquired Tidus, catching the drift only faintly.

"Yes, anger, delight, joy, fury…love!" this last word whispered, this last voice strangled in his throat as the man's blue eyes looked down painfully.

"But you don't think that means there is another way of becoming human, do you?" inquired Tidus who had understood the man's words.

"No!" exclaimed the man rather abruptly, startling the Vihur, "not unless you can find another way of maintaining your body in an altered state of emotion for twelve hours!" commented Laethos looking at Tidus once again.

"I will never survive a fight of twelve hours against Soletha!" moaned the white reptile, staring at Laethos with a pleading gaze.

"Have faith!" where the High Priest's only words.

Laethos deposited the beautiful dress on the ground, at Tidus feet. No words pronounced, only a glance that spoke of misery. The man stared at the fiend with a look that spoke of a slight, healthy jealousy, and a faint smile almost murmured about some luck Tidus owned that he, himself, as powerful and strong as he was, lacked completely.

"We are not so different, you know?" Laethos mustered, and he turned around, allowing his paces to take him away.

Tidus had always seen the sarcastic vision of the priest, but now he was staring at the human side of someone he always believed cold, inhuman. Tidus began to admired and respect Laethos, he had finally seen the emotive side, and found out that he could suffer. Although he ignored the reasons for this suffering, that was of little importance to him than the fact that this archaic figure could feel.

"Oh, and Tidus, you are right!" were his last words before he vanished into the shadows, never stopping, never turning, but speaking to the Vihur more directly than he had done in the last minutes.

Tidus didn't understand anything from this conversation. He always had a feeling of bewilderment after speaking with the priest, but this time his mysterious words had spoken more truth than the usual ethereal and spiritual conversation they had maintained. Eventually this conversations ended up revealing something that concerned him, but this time Tidus was bewildered. Nothing Laethos spoke this time made sense, except perhaps the emotion thing related to his shape shifting ability. Tidus took the gift (for that was very obvious) with his fangs, and carried it inside the room tenderly.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When Rikku woke up, she found the curtains had been pulled back slightly, and the afternoon luminosity landed gently over a beautiful dress resting placidly over a chair. She saw it was long, a pearly blue colour, glittering like ice, strapless and with a handsome, rippling tail resembling the waves of a calm ocean. She shrieked in delight and glanced at the heavy figure who, tired of the cool floor, had decided to rest at the feet of the bed.

"Tidus, wake up!" Rikku kicked him hard, although not enough as to cause him an irremediable pain.

"Ouch, Rikku!" moaned the boy, his eyes fluttering open under the abrupt attack, "what's with you?" he inquired, glancing at the girl with something close to annoyance.

"Number one, why are you sleeping in my bed?" she inquired managing a very serious face.

"What?" Tidus tilted his head, really believing she was mad at his action, but then caught the grin she was forcing to hide, and couldn't help smile along, "you really consider yourself a friend? Big meany?" Tidus said pretending to be angry.

"Hey, stop stealing my sentences, you big meany!" Rikku spat crossing her arms, "and tell me if you know something about that!" her finger pointed at the night dress.

"That? Well, I could take the merit all for myself and pretend I bought it for you, you know, as a congratulation, but then I wouldn't sound believable, just imagine a Vihur buying a dress! When asked who is it for, what am I supposed to answer? It's for my human girlfriend?" Tidus grinned widely at his remark, but suddenly a sharp stab in his hear shook his insides, it wasn't painful, but it spread an uncomfortable warmth through his body.

"Oh, Tidus, you never had much of taste for clothing!" Rikku teased laughing, and threw him a pillow.

"Hey, that hurt!" the boy pretended to sound hurt, but that only made Rikku laugh even harder.

"It's a gift from Laethos!" Tidus admitted, regaining his composure, and smiling more softly, even with a tint of deception in his bright eyes.

"Oh, I forgot, the dinner!" snapped Rikku suddenly remembering the event Laethos had pleaded her to assist.

"Dinner? What Dinner?" inquired Tidus staring at her with curiosity, and some unhealthy suspicion.

"Laethos invited me to dine with him tonight, I must be getting ready!" commented Rikku feeling very nervous, her cheeks flushing with a light blush.

"I can come too, right?" Tidus inquired, gazing at the girl with pleading eyes.

"Oh Tidus, I would love if you could come but, I don't think it's a good idea!" Rikku explained with a gentle, guilty gaze in his eyes, as she finished applying makeup.

"I…I understand!" Tidus looked down disappointed, his longing heart ached painfully, stabbed my a million blades.

"I'm sorry!" Rikku said sadly, realizing how hurt Tidus felt, she then turned to leave the room, leaving Tidus alone with his despair.

The boy said nothing, laying on the bed, tearing his eyes away from her own, spiralled ones, feeling as miserable as he had ever felt. "I'm loosing her!" he thought feeling tears swell up in his eyes, "I'm loosing her and I can't d anything to avoid it because I'm a monster!" his inner voice was furious, and he emitted a terrible roar of anger.

"Damn you Fayths!" bellowed the Vihur, baring his teeth and allowing all his fury to flow through his chest and throat. "Damn you!" Tidus collapsed on a heap and cried, cried like his father always hated, cried his sadness, his anger, his despair, and his misery.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Rikku, you are looking lovely!" commented Laethos once the woman joined him.

Rikku smiled thankfully, hence her attention was placed on the marvellous and impressive surroundings. The saloon was enormous, and as fantasious and unrealistic as the whole tower itself. It did remain faithful to the Mirage. The magnificent room had a ceiling so high a dragon would have fit in it so easily, and so vast this same dragon could have expanded both wings from end to end. The floor was a pearly grey, carved with runes in dark brown, all united to speak some tale, equally all bonded to form a shape which Rikku could not see. The walls were the colour of the moon, opaque but bright like beach sand. The vast ceiling was an enormous, crystalline glass, and the stars and a pale moon sparkled gently in the sky, observant and silent as they were, ancient than time, wise and secretive. A gentle song, suave, a simple chiming and the whistling of the wind in the trees performed a soft, beautiful music.

"Wow!" Rikku murmured, spiralled eyes glittering with dreamy delight.

"Impressive, isn't it? One of the wonders of this tower! Pity very few people can see the drawing on the floor, it's very interesting." Laethos commented with a smile, and a glint of knowledge seemed to shine in the depths of his watery eyes.

"What is it?" inquired Rikku curiously, glancing at him with the childish illusion of curiosity.

"Ah, my dear, you shall know soon, why reveal the surprise so early?" inquired the man smiling so gently and lovingly at the woman.

"Oh, you big meany!" exclaimed the girl with a vast smile, showing the man she was merely joking.

"Care to dance?" inquired the man, smiling gently and extending a hand, while the other one rested behind the back, pressing on the tunic.

Rikku glanced at the extended hand, hesitant, green eyes sparkling. Her right hand was placed over the rosy lips, while her left one shook lightly, trembling at the proximity of the contact. She felt nervous, and her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. Although this man was handsome, his sandy brown hair falling with streaks of platinum sparkles, his penetrating, blue eyes, and that beautiful smile curving his lips, accentuating his fine features. Finally she accepted, taking the offered hand with a gentle touch.

Laethos placed both of Rikku's hands around his neck, his touch so gentle Rikku could not help but shudder. Secondly his firm but elegant and soft hands were situated around the girl's waist, approaching the smaller body closer to his own. He smiled at the girl as the two dancers began swaying gently at the rhythm of an atmospheric music that flooded and filled the room as if it was the very same air. Eyes fixed, gentle gazes, eager lips parting ever so slowly, faces leaning in, and breath contended with anticipation.

There was a bright flash, something that sparkled like lightning, penetrating their vision through their closed eyelids. What the High Priest encountered was air, as he sensed the girl turning her face to avoid the contact of his lips. Laethos opened his eyes and smiled at the girl through gentle, ethereal eyes. It was the saddest smile Rikku had ever seen, so beautiful, so nostalgic, lacking all happiness. The Al Bhed then realized there was a mask covering this man's true sentiments, and once she saw through that mask Rikku saw a terrible loss.

"He is very lucky, you know?" explained Laethos with that sadness, "lucky to have you." He finished calmly.

"Who?" Rikku inquired with a high pitched voice, being apparent her shock at the quick deduction.

"I also loved someone, long ago, but I lost her. This is my gift, but it is also my curse. Don't allow that Rikku, don't risk happiness for something so futile as power or possession." Laethos explained, stopping his gentle paces and taking a step back.

Suddenly, the man's gaze was not present in the actual time, or even place, for he had lifted his head and had began gazing into the depths of memory. Rikku, out of automatic reaction, tore her gaze from the crystalline eyes and stared behind her back. The girl gasped so loudly out of pure instinct. It sure couldn't be.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, here goes another chapter, I hope you are enjoying it. Will Tidus find a different way of recovering his humanity, or will he have to face the terrible dragon anyways? I'm leaving hints here and there to the on goings of the story, but they are very subtle, so you will have to work hard to see them. If you suspect something you are free to post it in your reviews, I'd like to see what you think. Please, RR.


	6. Noble Spirit

Tidus stood up determined. He sure was not going to allow this to happen. Memories flooded through his brain, thoughts sped through his mind at the speed of light, confusing him even more. It was difficult to admit, indeed his head lowered shamefully, how could he, a fiend, have feelings for a human? He reminded himself that once, long ago, he had been something close to a human. He hissed lightly, reprimanding himself. Tidus had once liked Rikku, he thought she was good looking and a nice, interesting girl, but then he had ended up feeling something for the young, innocent and naïve Yuna. However through this few days he had met a face of Rikku he never thought existed, the mature, the dreamless, the desperate and the hopeless Rikku. Cheerful but more serious, facing life with a more accurate and a wiser view.

The dragonish reptile leapt off the bed, he had taken a decision. Rikku may be human, and he may be a Vihur, but wasn't he trying to become human? He was doing it for her. After much cavilling he had finally understood it. His overprotection, jealousy and constant thoughts on her safety, and on herself, meant only one thing.

"I love Rikku, and will do all I can to…" at this he stopped. Tidus lowered his face thoughtfully again, "what? Am I going to drag her around with false promises? Have I asked her what she wants?" He inquired himself rather angry with his own selfishness. That was what he wanted, for his own well being, but that wasn't what his heart wanted.

"I" he sighed profoundly, "I will do all I can to make her happy!" he finished evidently depressed.

With those words Tidus retreated from the room, pacing along the corridor with only one thought in mind. Finding Rikku and figuring out whether she felt attracted towards this man or not. The Vihur galloped along the corridor, descending the stairs rapidly, confiding in his scent and his vision for there was no light, except the distant crackling of amber flames, and the hazy glow of mists.

"Hey you!" barked Tidus growing annoyed by the second, feeling so disoriented in the murky tower.

"Yesssssss?" hissed one of the mists with such an ethereal voice it sent goosebumps crawling past Tidus' scaly skin.

"Where is Laethos?" he inquired in a husky voice, not feeling so valiant now.

"With his student." Responded the mist, and Tidus could almost see it shrug.

"I know that, take me to them…please!" Tidus begged, nearly going on his knees, had he had any possible way of doing such. He just wanted to know the truth.

"Follow me!" the mist said, and before him, the creature became a black and red snake, with amber orbs with black slits for eyes.

Startled and ironically annoyed at the presence of the reptile, since Tidus himself was a reptile, the Vihur followed calmly. The two reached the end of the stairs, and the creature slithered past the hall door, moving left until they reached another door. It was fairly open, and Tidus peeked inside curiously. The mist vanished into a hazy fog, and blended in silently with the shadows, creeping away.

It was then he saw them, the two of them dancing. Those loving eyes, so much like his very own, blazed and sparkled with the tender care he, himself, felt for that woman. Those glittering, spiralled eyes, that content smile blazing in those rosy lips, those stains of faded crimson glowing on her cheeks, and the way her hair fell like a cascade, uneven and almost untidy in a nice way. She was radiant, beautiful like he had never seen, sparkling like a nymph under the hazy, bluish glow that sparkled with stars. He changed again, uncontrolled shift powered by the strong love he was feeling, and the sudden urge of hatred and jealousy, for Laethos leant forward to kiss the girl.

Then his heart shattered, and all his being collapsed under the enormous weight of his collapsed sentiments. Rikku didn't pull apart, she didn't face away, and he couldn't blame her. How blind was he? How could she choose between a Hight Priest, handsome, intelligent, young and powerful, and himself, a reptile with a futile promise of humanity. He had nothing to give her, and she deserved everything. This man would treat her well, and would give her all she wants, he would teach her through magick, and she would become the most powerful sorceress there ever was.

The Vihur, for he changed back, lowered his head sadly. He had taken a determination, something he had to do, for himself, and for Rikku most of all. Tidus was not preoccupied, he was wild, born and grown in the wild, he was simply sad that things had to be like this. The reptile slithered into the shadows, trotted across the hall, and emerged into the fresh air and clear darkness. Taking in a deep breath, the dragon sighed.

"Are you going, sir?" inquired a hiss behind himself.

"Yes, my dear snake, tell your master to teach Rikku well, and that this Vihur has gone to Zanarkand!" Tidus felt more tranquil, more animated at the prospect of an adventure, like the old times.

"Will do!" the servant obeyed very accurately, and retreated back into the castle.

The Vihur then galloped through the gates, and into the crystalline darkness of Macalania.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku turned around to focus where the man was looking. The door, the penetrating shadows of the door, and there, in the deep darkness, a pale blaze, like a ray of the moon. She saw the swift, silent figure, like a curtain, for no shape, blending with the shadows, seemed to define it. Her heart felt suddenly empty, hollow, and it ached with the burning pain of needles penetrating her cruelly. She glanced at Laethos, who seemed serious, almost sad, gazing at her with a solemn look, prideful but very heavy. Then, Rikku repaired on the hazy mist floating besides him, silent, almost invisible in the clear, silvery light, but there it was.

"Tidus is gone." Laethos explained sadly, shaking his head, and gazing comfortingly at the girl.

"No…" stuttered the girl silently, trembling fingers caressing her lips, a look of pain, of fear reflected on her eyes.

"NO!" she bellowed trotting out of the room desperately, seeking the exit of the tower to pursue that one she had already lost once.

Laethos went after the girl, his face was pained, as if some inner suffering was stabbing his heart. He reached Rikku outside the tower, before she was able to pounce through the gates that delimited the grounds. The Al Bhed resisted desperately for she was not willing to let Tidus vanish from her life as he had come, not now that she had recovered him.

"Rikku stop!" called Lathos in a strong, severe voice, although he flinched just as soon as he said it, "Rikku, he wants you to finish your training. He's not gone forever, just to do something, and he will be back." He explained more calmly.

"Are you sure?" inquired Rikku, she had stopped revolving, listening to the soothing words of the man, and was now gazing at him through a veil of tears.

"I am, he said it." Laethos smiled lovingly at the girl.

Rikku seemed more tranquil, and she smiled, still sadly but hopeful. She stared with attention at the Sorcerer's traits, his gleaming, blue eyes, his gentle smile, his silvery blond hair falling in bright, sparkling streaks over his forehead. At this, Rikku frowned, staring once again at the beautiful strands, and remembering their first encounter. His hair had been a dirty brown, almost blond, yet not such an accused shade of argent.

"Why is your hair silver?" inquired the woman curiously.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus looked back at the tower, he was now on a high hill and could appreciate the Macalanian woods so perfectly, their gleaming beauty, the sparkling, glass leaves, and the hazy atmosphere. He saw pireflies gliding over the woods so gently, making the insides glow with a luminosity of ethereal characteristics.

"I'm sorry Rikku, this is not the way it should have happened." Whispered Tidus sadly, lowering his head almost shamefully at the thought that he was abandoning the girl he loved.

In that same instant, a flood of images drowned him. They didn't make much sense, for he saw Zanarkand in war, armies rising their weapons against them, a woman in a very advance state of pregnancy was fallen, tears gleaming in her eyes, a cave and many people around a blue flame, and Sinh.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Laethos stared at her thoughtfully, then ran a hand through his silky mane. A proud, happy smile lit his features, and made him inflate his chest, maybe getting ready to scream of joy, possibly he had contained it with good manners. Gentle, water eyes glanced at Rikku again, and something reflected in them, life.

"I think he will be back sooner than I believed!" the High Priest's grin widened until all his perfect, pearly teeth were showed.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The small reptile glanced around with a feeling of awe, and also slightly frightened. Standing proud and strong, before him, towering in all its immense potency grew Bevelle. The enormous buildings, the bridges, the streets formed out of stone bricks, and the sparkling luminosity fading as the day grew near, and the lamps were put out. Tidus had galloped out of Macalania for the whole night, and had reached the city by dawn, just as he expected.

"Well, I better make it out of here before the people wake up, I don't want to find myself facing a whole lot of angry citizens!" Thought the Vihur taking a deep breath and inflating his chest with courage.

Galloping gently through the streets, Tidus evaded the main paths where the shops and the merchants were bound to be opening their shops. The city was large and day was clear and bright now. Then something unexpected happened, Tidus grew hungry. He hadn't eaten since last night, and his stomach rumbled, and his muscles fatigued due to exhaustion and the same hunger. Realizing and admitting the obvious, the small reptilian being knew that he had to find food, and perhaps take a rest.

Tidus was hidden into the feeble and cool shadows of an alley. Glowing before him with a brilliant light was a man with a small shop of his own. The man didn't interest him much, but what he was selling seemed more like it. Chocobo hatchlings, small babies the size of large cats, with a soft, golden, fur like feather cover, small, beady eyes, and bright orange beaks. He craved for blood, warm blood and the softness of the youth flesh, the Vihur instincts getting in the way of his human mind. The only problem was that this was the main road, and people walked back and forth, buying and selling products.

Human mind, wild mind, it was a dreadful fight, and unfortunately his wilderness won, for he was too hungry to consider hunting for rats or cats in the alley. Anyways, the chick of a chocobo was a delicatessen for wild animals, their soft flesh, sweet blood and warmth made them a price worth for risking. The vihur leapt into the alley, doing no sound, simply galloping towards his goal. The reptile crossed the street, those who saw them shrieked, most still hadn't noticed. Jumping gracefully, the dragon creature landed on the table, slipping sideways and clawing on the wood to hold his body steady and under control. Various of the chocobos fell to the hard floor, squeaking frightened and flapping their small wings. The owner of the shop began waiving his hands and hissing and yelling at the fiend to make him leave, but to no avail. Fangs and powerful jaws closed around a chick's neck, silencing the shrieks and the squeaks immediately. Tidus mouth filled with the warm, metallic taste of blood, and he made sure to swallow down the sweet fluid. Leaping down the table with agility, the reptile vanished from the scenery as mysteriously and rapidly as he had come, blending with the white tiles, vanishing into the anguish darkness of an alley, and trotting through the labyrinth of the old town until he found a silent, abandoned spot where he could enjoy his meal.

"Damn it! YOU THIEF! Help me get him, he stole one chocobo!" bellowed the merchant recovered from his fear, now succumbing to anger.

People glanced at him pitifully, but none did anything. The commotion from the appearance of a fiend gone, the inhabitants of Bevelle continued their doings.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku was sitting on her bed, it was daytime already and she had barely slept a bit through the night, excluding the minutes she had dozed off slightly, exhaustion defeating her. Dark rings appeared around her puffy eyes, and she was feeling battered and miserable, as if someone had beat her up.

Laethos came into the room, he was carrying a tray of food, with some bread, fruit and a warm soup. Leaving the tray down onto the end table, the man sat next to Rikku, placing a comforting hand over her own one, and smiling gently at the girl. Strangely enough he was wearing his High Priest clothes, but his hair was still silver, and his eyes, if possible, sparkled like rippling water.

"Rikku, listen up, I promised he will be back, and he will, ok? And if by the end of your trial he hasn't come back, I promise you we will go search for him, ok?" Laethos explained squeezing the hand softly.

"I miss him!" Rikku said softly, her voice strangled.

"I know, but hey, you need to concentrate, or you will not be able to pass through your test." Laethos seemed urgent about this, preoccupied at the youth's lack of focus.

"Yes, I know, I just need to relax and rest, and to clear my ideas." Rikku's eyes looked at him sombrely, and they sparkled with and inner confusion, something that was swirling in her inside like a whirlpool.

"I understand!" Laethos said, yet his heart jerked surprised, for she could see the very same confusion Tidus had had before leaving, the youth loved Tidus, but she also loved him, and her coherence said that Tidus was a Vihur, and nothing could change that. "I understand!" he repeated with a sweet smile, and turned to leave.

"Laethos!" called Rikku before he crossed the door. The man turned around and glanced at the woman inquiringly, stretching his lips in a feeble smiled, "Where does your name come from?" the girl inquired curiously once she had caught his attention.

"Ah, it means Dragon!" Laethos said gently, bowing lightly, "In my language, a long gone speech." He commented shrugging calmly.

"Nice name, my name means 'Of the Ocean' in some language, but I don't remember which one. My dad told me!" Rikku said now more animated, more calmly, and her dull features relaxed visibly.

"In Elvish, also a lost language. They are supposed to be the ancestors of the Al Bhed!" explained Laethos more seriously, as if the thought of those people hurt him deep inside.

"Oh, yah, my father said something like that, and well, do you know if Tidus' name mean something?" inquired Rikku curiously, regaining part of her ancient cheerfulness at the optimistic thought of teasing Tidus with his name.

Laethos had turned around to leave once again. He let his head fall and his shoulders sink as some kind of sadness invaded his body, drowning in it as he would in a flood. Pale eyes glanced at the floor, not seeing it, trespassing space and time into some era where all was splendour and glory, were people lived in enormous cities and machina made their living easy, and marvellous. An era that was never coming back.

"Spirit!" he mustered suddenly, calmly, in a husky, silent voice, full of pain and grief.

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, this chapter might be a little short, and a little slow, but I need to unite things here and there. Anyways I believe the next few chapters will liven up in action, and I am sure you are going to love them. Well, what do you think is going on already? I think its pretty clear, but tell me your thoughts on the story .


	7. Journey Through Zanarkand

The reptile slept a well deserved nap, hidden in the depths of a very dark and murky alley. He had curled himself in a ball, far away from the rests of blood and the sprawled bones and feathers, now being gnawed by rats, cats and other city animals. Tidus didn't care, he was full and happy, and had dozed into a profound sleep full of images of peace and calm.

The boy smiled gently at a woman, her silvery hair fell of clear strands at the sides of her head until they reached the neck. Amber green eyes sparkled so lovingly and gently at the man, so softly. She was very pretty, with fair features, gentle, rosy lips, and a sparkling, pale skin so much like his own. She gripped his hand and placed it over her stomach, once flat, and now showing a considerable bump.

"Do you feel her Tidus?" inquired the woman so lovingly, gazing at the two hands resting on her swollen stomach.

"I… I do! She is kicking!" Tidus exclaimed with a large grin, proud and so dreamy, his eyes sparkling hazy, proud and mostly lovingly as he gazed at the tummy and at the woman.

"She is your daughter Tidus." The woman explained so gently, so lovingly, smiling with that purity only pregnant women had.

"My daughter, my daughter…Laise." Commented the boy still caressing the tummy with the tender and loving care of someone who could ask for nothing else.

"The Light, how appropriate!" commented the woman gently, nudging at the boy with her nose, breathing at his neck.

"What is to be born of the union between the Spirit and the Valiant, Lya?" inquired Tidus proudly, teasing her lightly with a humorous smile, and a loud burst of laughter.

"Oh, Tidus, you are so immature!" commented the girl attempting to become mad, and pushing the boy's hand away.

"He's there!" Tidus had been about to respond when voices echoed in the distance, he felt something was out of place, as if those voices didn't belong to that scenery at all. Dog's barking in the depths of darkness, Tidus stood up and took one step forward, becoming stiff and strong all of a sudden, protective over the woman.

"What is wrong Tidus?" inquired the woman worried, glancing forward and holding her stomach protectively.

"I'm not sure but Yethas has arrived, I think she brings a message!" Tidus explained more calmly, and he saw the woman relaxing slightly, however her senses were still alert.

"Over here!" those voices repeated, and Tidus felt the scene fading, his conscience returning to the real world, leaving him with a hollow feeling of emptiness, a terrible sensation of loss shattered his heart. He realized that the animals feeding on the carcass of the chocobo were gone, no sound of gnawing, or squealing, or meowing, nothing that would have revealed the presence of those little inhabitants of the suburbs. Dogs barking, men stomping on the ground, yells, howls, sniffs and speeded up steps. Tidus' eyes shot open suddenly, he had been dreaming, and now the hunters had gone out to pursue and kill him.

The white Vihur stood up and leapt forward towards the next branch of alleys, escaping and evading the hunters. Arrows were fired and dogs barked ever more furiously, running at full speed after him. The reptile felt a little heavy, but his strong muscles propelled him forward at the fastest speed he could manage. Furious hunters followed bellowing and waving their weapons menacingly. One group of such chose a path through the alleys to try and stop his flee.

Tidus ran as if the very Sinh was biting his tail. He had an unfortunate encounter with the two men and the dog that had tried to cut his runaway, unfortunate for the dog and the men. The dragon creature ran faster, lowering his head and rampaging like a rabid bull, snarling and growling, baring his fangs. The dog, big and white with tan spots, growled and showed his fangs, the silky fur standing on end. Tidus emitted a furious growl, stopped two small second before the dog and cut his throat open with a swift slash of his sharp claws. The animal collapsed on a heap, laying on a pool of his own, draining blood, whimpering with guttural sounds.

The reptile galloped past the two men, both of whom were too stunned to react and try to stop the fiend. A whistling sound cut through the air, a stinging feeling coursed through his right hind leg. He didn't stop. The dragon continued running through the streets, and once he was out of the enormous city, until his exhausted paces had climbed the heights of Mount Gagazet. Only then did he realize that there was an arrow situated deep into his flesh, in the very femoral muscle. Tidus started limping, snow was falling all around, and gusts of cold wind blew around himself, freezing every scale of his body. Warm blood was pouring from the wound in drops, staining the pure snow with crimson spots.

His energy faded completely, the loss of blood, the infection on his leg, the arrow piercing his flesh more profoundly by step, and the cold that surrounded him had drained him of all energy. The Vihur felt his legs trembled and buckled under his weight, and his body collapsed onto the snow, blending and vanishing with it. He exhaled several ragged breaths before falling into unconsciousness.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What is wrong Yethas?" inquired Tidus, Lya's contained breaths and interested gaze could be sensed.

"The spies have found some terrible news, there is an emergency council right now." Yethas explained. She was a young girl with amber eyes and flaming hair, her skin was tan and she was not specially pretty, but had a delightful sympathy.

"Lets go then!" Tidus said determined, although worry reflected on his pale factions.

"I'm coming!" Lya exclaimed before Tidus fled through the door with the messenger.

"No Lya, not like this!" Tidus stared at the woman, his blue eyes dull and sombre with worry.

"I'm also a Guardian, Tidus!" bellowed the girl angrily, clutching her stomach with fury.

"I said no Lya, you won't be putting the baby and yourself in danger!" Tidus growled with so much anger that Lya recoiled, lowering her head sadly, tears brimming inside her eyes, falling in dense streams through her cheeks.

Tidus felt empty, completely miserable, but he worried too much for the girl to allow any danger come to her. It might just be a council, but he had seen the gravity in the golden eyes of the other girl. Tidus followed Yethas through the streets of Zanarkand, leaving Lya in the calm, peaceful park where they had been enjoying the warmth of a festive summer day.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Laethos' blue eyes were serious and grave, glancing with some worry at the battlefield before him. Rikku stood there, panting, silver and golden wings were placed where her arms should have been, her green eyes glanced forward. Another figure was equally exhausted, this boy's hands were covered in black fur, and sharp claws glistened in his hands. Razor fangs and swift paws were placed as part of his anatomy. Laethos stared at the two combatants with worry, this was the second trial, to fight summoning weapons from the animal spirit anatomy. It was complicated since a general and complete shapeshift was bound to be eliminated from the trial, automatically failed.

The man was glancing at the girl seriously, she was tired, exhausted by her own foolery, her mind placed elsewhere, placed wherever Tidus was. He looked down for a brief moment, absorbed into his very own thinking, somewhat feeling guilty yet knowing this was necessary. A thud, the sound of a body collapsing onto the ground, a dead weight. Laethos looked up alarmed, and saw a pair of enormous wings extended before his eyes, triumphant, luminous and exultant. Before the winged girl laid the dark figure of a boy with panther traits. The High Priest smiled pleased with himself.

"I did it!" Rikku turned around and grinned at the man, bright and full of euphoria.

"Congratulations Rikku!" Laethos' words were gentle, but however worried, distant and cold, as if he himself was elsewhere. "However you must be much more centred next time, the third trial is very hard and requires a lot of concentration!" explained the man severely, yet with worry flooding his face.

"How can I? I'm worried, Tidus is a fiend in a world full of hunters, of safety forces, we will not survive outside Macalania!" called Rikku extending her wings, her spiralled eyes shinning with a mixture between concern and reproach.

"Tidus is stronger than you think Rikku, he will survive well outside this woodlands as he has survived much harder penuries than a journey through Spira." Laethos seemed patient, however his voice quivered with pain, distant eyes gazing into the horrors crouching in his mind.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Zanarkand and Bellanoxt are going to war, our spies have confirmed that the two cities will be entering an open and declared fight." A man with cold, grey eyes and an equally grey mane spoke, his skin, however, was black like onyx itself.

"A war? What's with us?" inquired a galliard man with golden hair and amber eyes. "Let humans kill themselves, it's in their nature!"

"Yeah, let them kill themselves!" chorused the rest of the assembly.

"Humans at war? No, that's not so serious to call an assembly, there is something else, right?" Tidus thought, yet remained silent, observing the events.

"I'm afraid things are not so easy, our explorers have seen something!" the old man said, his voice thundering over the hoarse roar the rest of the group emitted savagely.

"What is it then?" Yethas inquired very curiously, shifting over the uncomfortable position of sitting on her knees.

"Our explorers have seen a creature swimming towards the city, it seems attracted by hatred, by anger, by cruelty." The Chief of the assembly explained.

"Bah, what a problem, we will destroy it and that's all!" Aerun, the youth with golden hair, said inflating his chest with pride.

"Aerun, don't you think the explorers would have done such already had they been able to?" Tidus spat at the impetuous youth with some exasperation.

"Erudite, just because you would not be able to defeat a troll during daylight doesn't mean true fighters can't. I bet it is Lya, pregnant and all, who protects you more than you protect her, right?" Aerun said smirking cruelly at the youth.

"Take that back!" Tidus stood up clenching his fists so tightly that his already pale skin turned transparent, his chest inflated and heated with an uncomfortable fire, his throat vibrated with a deep rumble.

"Well, the peacemaker releases the beast inside him, how tragic!" Aerun stood up smiling to himself, the fire of the expected fight began to surge his veins, and he began to prepare his body for the change.

"Stop!" roared a loud voice, the dark figure stood before the two members of the Assembly, looking sternly at both of them, "The explorers did nothing because this creature is bigger than any of us, as big as Zanarkand itself." He began much more calmly.

The group of people sitting on their knees in a circle stared at the ancient man before them. Murmurs rose in level, urgent whispers, worried voices and one or two whimpers were all sounds heard in the assembly. Tidus looked down shamefully and sat, he felt hurt by these words, he had never lost control so easily, however he was worried, worried for Lya. Aerun was full of fire, full of pride, and that would bring him down to disaster on the long run, his voluptuous mind and his sacred rely on strength would, more likely, cause his downfall. This man, although respectfully silent, never replaced his smirk, and kept glancing at the other boy.

"Humans will never be able to destroy something that big, but maybe with our help this common evil might be destroyed." The Chief commented staring at the group with dispassionate and dull eyes.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The dark grey fur stood out against the white snow. The blizzard was becoming more violent, and the sun was setting, darkening the sky. Clawed feet sank into the snow, amber eyes glanced so sharply at the white rug extended over the ground. The ronso kneeled onto the ground and placed a clawed hand before the droplets of crimson that stained the white snow. A growl echoed in his throat, and the lance was held tightly on his right hand while the large body stood up with majesty. He had been following the trail of blood left, it might be a human as well as an injured animal. In both cases it would suppose a benefit. If it was an animal, the hunt would be easy and he would have lunch, if it was human, he would save it. With a snort, and pulling the thick, skin coat closer to him, the ronso continued his path through the intense blizzard.

Following the trail, the big, feline like beast almost stepped on that focus of his pursue. The ronso had avoided stepping on it due to the fact that it shifted slightly, and emitted a soft, pained growl. The beast man stared at the animal with curiosity, his stomach rumbling slightly with the knowledge that dinner would be warm, roasted meat for his carnivore fangs and likes. The animal was a lizard, larger than a dog, but not reaching the size of a man, with sharp fangs, claws, a thick tail, strong, muscular chest and powerful jaws. Everything might be normal except for two facts, it was white like the snow itself, and a human arrow was deeply stabbed into his leg.

The ronso simply shrugged his shoulders, staring curiously at the animal. It was a predator, dangerous to humans and the cubs of his people, and anyways this animal would die out here in the storm, bleed to death or frozen. The hunter raised his lance, pointed the sharp edge at the animal's chest and tensed his muscles, ready to strike the deathly blow with enough force as to penetrate the hard scales. Then, the ronso released the tension in his arm, propelling the lance forward, towards the white vihur.

To Be Continued…

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I have been very occupied, and when I could write I didn't feel with the inspiration to write. Anyways, there you have another chapter, are you liking it? Please, read and review, tell me what you think. I don't think it'll be much longer till this is finished, and I can assure you will be surprised with how it is going to end.


	8. Old Friend, New Truths

The creature shifted and stirred in his weakened state, he looked up through a brim in his eyes, open simply one narrow slit. It was enough for the ronso, however, to perceive the bright blue colour flooding through the irises like waves of the clearest water. The reptile saw the blurry figure of an enormous, muscular and furry creature, darker than onyx itself. Floating hazily I his mind remained the thoughts of those visions that had been attacking his mind lately. But this was no human, he was taller, broader and younger than the wise man of his images. A ronso. Tidus was pulled abruptly into the reality of his moment, of his time.

"Kimahri…" Tidus attempted with a weakened voice, before loosing consciousness again.

The lance stopped inches from his heart, the tip touching he scales, shaky, the hand sustaining it trembling as if the bearer had seen a ghost. This odd feeling, the sensation of recognizing filled him, and some curious de ja vu attacked his senses. The powerful lance was thrown aside, and Kimahri picked up the reptile with his large, clawed hands. The feline humanoid galloped as quick as his legs could carry him through the thick layer of snow.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"You have to go Lya, at least until this threat is eradicated!" Tidus explained, his strong hands taking a hold of Lya's fragile, pale ones.

"Tidus, no!" the girl complained, her greyish green eyes were puffy and red, flooding with tears.

"You have to listen to me, go to the mountains, get away from the sea, get to Gagazet. I promise you I'll go search for you when we destroy this evil." Tidus promised solemnly, squeezing at Lya's hand so gently, so lovingly, his eyes glancing at her adoringly.

"Oh… please Tidus, take care!" Lya gave in with an strangled sob, arguing was futile and she knew that.

The two lovers embraced into a tight hug, gently allowing salty tears to blend with the other's tears. Tidus inhaled that soft scent so characteristic in her, the aroma of fresh wind, of freedom, of wilderness. Pulling her away, the girl bid a silent farewell with a luminous glimmer in her eyes. It was a brief second, but enough to say everything they felt through the empathy of their feelings. Lya turned around and vanished rapidly into the woodlands that formed the park where they had been sharing a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The boy took in one deep breath, inflating his lungs and chest. Immediately, he exhaled such air and turned around. There was a match, a blitzball match he had to play, and he was almost late already.

The game was always slightly violent, punches, kicks and usually a bite or scratch was bound to happen. The air was strangely tense and the game flooded with blood. Tidus felt his arm itch where one rather aggressive Elf had bitten him until blood poured from the gashes. His waist and various parts of his chest, legs and arms were also sore from kicks and punches. The ball spiralled towards him, this was his glorious chance to perform the always useful and personal spiral shot.

The boy stopped the ball with his chest, smiling sadly and commenting to himself about another bruise for the collection. Continuously, the boy pushed the ball upwards towards the surface, short strands of silvery hair floating around his forehead and tickling his ears. Propelling his body upwards with his strong muscles, the boy leapt out of the water like a dolphin, made a backwards spin on the air and tensed his leg's muscles to kick the ball with all his strength. It never came.

Bright blue eyes opened like saucers when he saw, there, in the horizon, the most terrible creature he had ever seen, not even in his wildest and most terrible nightmares. It resembled an enormous whale, of chaotic proportions. Hidden behind a thick, blurry wall of water, the beast could not be seen with clarity, but a million eyes, in a face similar to a spider's began to glow. Tidus had not had time to react before the brute being shot beams of either magic, either a newly created weapon, at the city. Buildings collapsing, people running frantic, the cold night becoming flaming hot, thick and non breathable from the dense smoke born from the flames expanding quickly. Tidus saw the stadium beginning to collapse, the pillars destroyed, the walls burst with the terrible strength of this weapon. He fell along with the stadium.

"I guess it has started…" thought the boy, concentrated, while feeling his body suddenly very cold from the wind, which was licking every corner of his humid skin. Suddenly, such cold vanished, and his body was filled with a renewed energy, warmth spread through every inch of skin, flooding through his veins like a medicine to his despair.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The blue eyes fluttered open so softly, tenderly, the dream and the sensations that came with it were still fresh in his mind. Tidus realized he had been wrapped into a warm and comfortable quilt, laid onto a soft cushion, and placed close to a fireplace, where he would be warm. Once fully awake, Tidus examined the surroundings, examining every inch of the place. It was a cottage, blocks of grey stone intertwined with thick tree trunks formed the walls and the ceiling. It was rather dull and simple, decorated with animal skins spread throughout the floor, and walls, heads with glossy eyes staring at Tidus menacingly. There was a wooden table, a tall bed formed out of thick logs, chairs and some devices to cook and keep food. As all houses during that time, mayor needs were to be done outside, for technology didn't allow such advances.

"Ah, you are awake!" the door slammed open abruptly, a gust of wind sneaked inside strongly, carrying snowflakes into the cottage.

Tidus looked at the opening, and one large ronso came inside, carrying on his back a small deer like creature with a blank head and a tongue lolling out rather creepily. The being was wrapped in the thickest skins, it had two amber eyes, a lion like face and a broken horn on his forehead. The reptile glanced at the creature curiously, perhaps analyzing the situation, debating whether he should speak or not. The broken horn brought him some stray memories, some lost thoughts about the pilgrimage, that same ronso that had accompanied them throughout the whole journey.

"Don't act all silent boy, it's normally me the one who refuses to speak!" commented the creature in the largest amount of words he had ever put together in a sentence.

"How do you know I can talk?" inquired Tidus rather weary towards the ronso.

"Ah, well, consider yourself lucky that you spoke to me, or I would have done my wall a favour with your head." Commented the ronso placing the deer down onto the floor.

"I talked? And what did I say?" the lizard creature asked staring at the ronso, pacing his words carefully. Tidus was positive this was the same ronso, but couldn't affirm it, so he considered precaution was a good ally.

"My name!" grunted the ronso seriously, not taking his eyes off his work where he was tearing and opening the poor deer.

"Kimahri!" Tidus stood up, but immediately collapsed on a heap, emitting a rather pained whine at the burning feeling on his right leg.

"Look, I have seen weirder things than a talking fiend, but what I have never encountered is a talking fiend that knows me, who are you?" Kimahri turned around to face the reptile, his face, chest and hands were full of the blood that emanated from the creature.

"If I ever told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Tidus looked down sadly, glancing at his clawed hand. Memories of strong, pale hands filled his memories, clear like life itself, and blurry like memories.

"Listen boy, I don't trust humans, much less fiends, so give me a reason, one single reason not to make you join this stag in my stomach!" Kimahri was threatening now, which was scary but understandable, fist clenched and eyes piercing the Vihur's blue ones.

"Ok, OK!" Tidus screeched to protect himself from the imminent attack, "I'm… Tidus." The boy confessed after a few minutes of tense pause, of thick silence.

More minutes of equal silence followed, minutes in which Kimahri's amber eyes gazed deeply into the Vihur's clear, aqua and bright blue ones. Seconds in which the wind howled with sad and depressive moans, in which the blizzard slapped and collided against the cottage with violence. Tidus began to nod reaffirming, and he was almost ready to explain the whole story, inflating his chest proudly to tell all he knew. All that air was thrown out when Kimahri, after a few seconds observing the creature, burst and exploded into a terrible roar of laughter, the largest and most amusing sign of Kimahri's humour behind the stoic figure. Tidus glared at him, hurt and rather angry, crossing his paws and lowering his head shamefully.

"Now that is a good one, a talking Vihur that claims to be Tidus! Remind me to thank Garith for that wonderful liquor of his!" Kimahri commented with another snort of laughter.

"I told you, I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Tidus barked rather hurt and ashamed.

"It's all to fantastic to believe, but don't worry my friend, you've fallen on my good side, you're safe with me." Kimahri explained continuing with his work in tearing the deer to pieces for more easy cooking.

"I can prove it I'm Tidus, Kimahri!" the Vihur barked again, now more eager.

"How? And no saying you know the pilgrimage very well my wizard friend, everyone knows about the pilgrimage!" Kimahri didn't turn around from his work, the slaughtered being had been already disposed of his skin.

"No, but fight with me!" the Vihur growled eagerly, "And I'm no Wizard, that's Rikku…" He remarked in a silent murmur that passed unnoticed.

"Fight with you? With that leg? You surely have lost one light up there!" Kimahri glanced at the being for a few seconds, then began to take the animal's organs out.

"It's not about hurting us, it's just about getting me in a state of ecstasy!" explained Tidus shifting slightly on his laying position.

"What a ridiculous fight, I know some herbs that have the same effect!" commented Kimahri calmly, now separating the long legs from the body.

"I'm being serious Kimahri, I don't know why but whenever I feel strong emotions I change into my human self, somehow!" Tidus explained more loudly, trying to catch or even impress the ronso's attention.

"Don't be such a fool Vihur, Tidus was a dream, the Fayths stopped dreaming so he is gone, end of story!" Kimahri, now exasperated with the lizard, said rather roughly.

"I swear I am Tidus, for Rikku!" snarled the reptile now standing up with some effort.

"How absurd, Tidus would never swear for Rikku, he loved Yuna!" Kimahri sighed now more patient with the animal.

Tidus felt his blood boiling, out of rage, out of shame, love, a mixture of emotions flooding through his veins, consuming his soul. The animal leapt onto the large humanoid feline, claws and fangs ready, not to tear, slash or kill, but to frighten and impress. Kimahri was an expert in dealing with predators, knife in hand, he turned around as fast as lightning itself, took a firm grip on Tidus' throat and placed the tip of the knife against the soft skin of the neck. The body froze, blue eyes glanced at the ronso with a watery spark, rosy lips expanded on a knowing smile, and strands of golden hair fell humidly against the forehead.

"I told you!" vocalized Tidus through an strangled voice.

"Agh!" bellowed the ronso throwing the knife aside and releasing Tidus abruptly, his amber eyes bulging out, "Then you were saying the truth!" he commented weakly.

"Yes, unfortunately…" the boy commented weakly when a flash of bright light engulfed him, replacing the human body with the white reptile, "I can only maintain my human form for as long as my strong emotions last!" Tidus said shrugging his reptilian shoulders so naturally it was as if he had done it many times.

"And just what were you doing here? So close to inhabited areas!" inquired the ronso calmly, now accepting the fact that Tidus was actually alive.

"Ah, well, I was going to Zanarkand, where this dragon lives, I was told that if I fight with it from dawn till sunset I might become human forever, it's worth a try!" Tidus commented sadly, looking at his clawed paws rather angrily.

"You might die, a dragon is no funny thing!" Kimahri commented calmly, staring at the boy as if he had gone crazy.

"It is a risk I have to take, you…you just don't understand how frustrating it is to see the woman you love fall on the arms of another man, one stunningly attractive, galliard, wise, charming man. And I… I can't do anything because I am an overgrown lizard!" growled Tidus clawing on the floor with exasperation.

"Wait, wait a minute, tell me everything from the beginning, because I'm not understanding a thing!" Kimahri snapped raising his blood stained hands to make his point clear.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku stood outside, where a stream seemed to have appeared magically. Hazy fogs floated calmly around this refreshing place, talking and chatting animatedly. One of them waved a calm hello with a whiff of mist. Rikku waved a hello as well, but she wasn't as cheerful and happy as she had been, actually she was as low an sad as when Sinh was defeated, as when Tidus vanished into the clouds.

Laethos observed her from the shadows of one tree, his silver hair sparkled and blazed so brightly under the gentle touch of an envious moon, yet his bright blue eyes were full of worry, sombre and shady, concerned for the girl. He approached her lightly, with gentle paces, eyes fixed on the small, delicate figure. Situating his body next to her, the man proceeded to observe the stream, the depths of a luminous night, the gentle chiming of stars reflected on the singing water.

"Wonderful night!" commented Laethos calmly, gazing into the lake, but never getting too close.

"Yes, it is lovely." Rikku commented sadly, her hands gripping each other, her fingers tangling nervously.

"Shouldn't you be studying? Your last trial is in two days." Laethos looked down at the girl with worry.

"I couldn't concentrate." Rikku said rather coldly, her voice dull, mechanic.

"Rikku, look, I can't lie to you, ok?" said Laethos glancing at her through the most worried eyes, through that loving glance so similar to the sparkling gaze Tidus often sent her. That made the trick, catching the girl's attention, and finally she looked at the man long enough to realize his words, that intense gaze…those watery blue eyes, as if a part of the ocean had been caught inside them. Ocean eyes.

"Rikku, I love you, ok? But so does Tidus. He has gone to Zanarkand to fight the dragon, Soletha, in order of recovering his humanity, only to be with you. It is dangerous, but he will do it just for you, because you are more important to him than his life." Laethos explained, taking a hold of Rikku's arms, firm yet softly.

"No… NO!" Rikku bellowed in a loud, frightened shriek, and she turned around confused, searching panicked for the door.

"Rikku, Rikku, wait!" Laethos gripped her arms more firmly, making her look at him, "Listen, Tidus wanted you to finish the trials, ok? But I'm promising you something, if you want to make the trial tonight, do it, but once you have done it I myself will take you to Zanarkand so you can help Tidus." Laethos smiled at the girl gently, softly, with an admiration only he could feel, his pale, strong hands caressing the girl's shoulders softly.

"Why would… you do that?" inquired the girl with a nervous hiccup.

"Because, the same as to Tidus, you are more important to me than myself!" Laethos explained with a loving, gentle smile in his beautiful features.

Rikku collapsed onto his arms and broke into a fit of violent sobs. Her body convulsed and she was gently wrapped and engulfed by the man's strong arms, who caressed and rocked her comfortingly. Rikku felt terrible, she loved Tidus, undeniably, and she felt attracted towards this man's mystery but only that. However, both were willing to give their happiness and their lives for her. Suddenly, Rikku felt so selfish, so egoistical and egocentric that she wished she could go back to the day before she met Tidus again and avoid that path. That way nothing like this would have happened, and she would be happy remembering the gentle and valiant boy who had caught her heart and saved Spira.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Vihur inhaled one rather profound breath, exhaling it then into a long, nostalgia filled sigh. His ocean eyes closed into one relaxed, yet painful expression. The pain of his leg's wound had vanished, forgotten in replacement of the suffering that hammered his heart so terribly. Slowly the leathery eyelids opened to gaze at Kimahri once again. The ronso's expression was hieratic, severe, serious and stiff like a statue's, yet his eyes were glimmering with some emotion, such was the soul's window.

"So you have embarked in this crazy quest, probably throwing yourself into your death, just to have a chance with Rikku?" inquired Kimahri seriously, staring at the reptile with pity.

"In a way, yeah. However, I am also tired of this existence, you know?" Tidus mustered, glancing down miserably.

"No, I don't." Kimahri punctuated, paying great attention to the words Tidus might want to let flow.

"Well, I was happy, damn it! I was happy with my Vihur life, hunting, sleeping, and so on! Then she came and turned my world upside down, making me remember my human life, for what? Having me fall in love with her, and see how she flirts with that gorgeous man, or whatever he is!" Tidus blurted out, his stabbed heart flooding all the venom it contained.

"I see!" Kimahri mustered silently, urging the reptile to go on silently, letting him expulse all the pain and grief in his heart, knowing this would heal him and allow him to see a different, cleared view of things.

"Then there are this crazy dreams I'm having about Zanarkand, about the time Sinh arrived and destroyed my city. It might seem normal at first but there is this whole bunch of crazy guys that speak about them in terms such as Guardians, about a war humans are leading, and so on. Then there is a whole group of people I seem to know in my dreams, but I don't have a clue of who they are!" Tidus snapped annoyed and confused with his situation.

"Dreams?" Kimahri pricked his ears at the mention of various terms, "Who are these people?" he inquired carefully, his attention full on the reptile.

"I don't know, Yethas a valiant teenager girl, Aerun this pesky brute, the Chief Vaslek, and there is Lya, who I believe she is my wife." Tidus began explaining, commenting on those characters that had been more influent in his dream, "You know? She is very pretty, with those amber greenish eyes, her silvery hair touching her pale skin, that sweet smile… I wonder what happened to her?" suddenly, Tidus gaze had sparkled into a vivid, curious expression, his mind unable to differ between reality and dream.

"For how long have you been having those dreams?" inquired Kimahri cautiously, shifting in his sitting position to calm the uncomfortable tickling that ran through his lower ends.

"For like forever, but that is normal, it's normal to have dreams about your home. Just they are becoming more frequent…" Tidus commented thoughtfully, gazing into the depths of his mind, gathering a knot of confusing events.

"I think you should come and see something." Kimahri commented seriously, standing up and walking towards the entrance door.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Laethos glanced at the two combatants with calm, observant eyes, hence a glint of worry sparkled in the very depths of the clear, watery orbs. The battlefield was the very same room in which he and Rikku had shared a dinner, and a rather pleasant dance. That was the night Tidus had fled to search for the dragon himself, the night both discovered they loved Rikku.

"Rikku, this is the third and last trial, not passing it will mean being suspended, and you will not have license to use the magick of transformation. The fight will happen by using with wisdom and art the animal spirit in a full body transformation. The winner will be determined if the opponent faints, is unable to transform, shape shifts back into human or another form, uses unqualified magick, or surrenders. May the fight begin!" Laethos serious and strong, however gentle, voice boomed into the room with thundering potency.

At such order both fighters leapt forward like rabid dogs, pouncing against the other with the fury gathered and released, belonging to their animal spirit. A black panther appeared where the boy had once been, the same haze Rikku had battled so many times before. She transformed as well into the shape her animal spirit had granted her, making her grow in size rather alarmingly for the panther. A golden eagle expanded an enormous wingspan, of approximately three to four metres. The face, the tip of the wings, the chest and stomach, and the tip of the tail were white like snow, yet a crest over the head, back and body, wings and beginning of the tail glowed and sparkled with the brightest and most brilliant gold, each feather sparkling like the sun itself.

The eagle extended the murderous sharp claws, opening the bony fingers perilously. The stunned panther didn't have time to react to the attack. The servant had known the girl would be a bird, he never considered she would become a bird big enough to eat a big cat whole. With a hiss and an acute moan, the panther was stabbed with the claws, sharp like knives, and thrown against the floor. Rikku then flapped her way up, spiralling over Laethos' and the animal's head calmly, yet vigilant.

The panther felt blood pouring from the wounds, a pain soaring through his chest and sides as the gashes palpitated with each heartbeat, releasing the precious fluid. His black coat was stained in deep crimson, the fur was sticky, plastered against the silvery white skin. Hissing with anger and attempting to ignore the pain, the animal stood up precariously and glanced, weakly, at the enormous bird. She was wonderful, a beautiful being with green, spiralled eyes, and large enough to carry a human on her back.

Rikku considered this was her fight. The panther had not expected that first attack and was badly injured. Blood dripped onto the tiles as the animal inhaled painful and ragged breaths. The girl granted permission to the knowing and experienced spirit to gain control of her mind. The eagle screeched loud and clear, a sharp melodious voice yet one that signalled of her triumph. Closing her wings only slightly, the animal soared over the High Priest's head and headed towards the panther, beak slightly open, almost dripping with eager. The wounded animal galloped at full speed across the room, escaping the agile and murderous being, running with all his might to evade the deadly attack.

"No, Rikku, don't let the eagle control you!" whispered Laethos to himself, seeing all humanity vanishing from the bird.

The eagle had almost caught the mammal, nearly there, her beak clacking rather nervously, expecting the sweet blood warming it with it's hot, metallic flavour. Almost there, her attention so focused on the panther she didn't get to see the threat, the trick. Her human mind relying on the bird, the eagle relying on herself and bothering only about the prey. The panther leapt, bounced against the wall, and leapt over the enormous shape of the prey bird. The eagle bounced as well against the wall, hence head first and without the elegance of the large feline.

Rikku collapsed onto the tiles, suddenly regaining control of her body, realizing what a mistake it was to let the eagle control the powerful body. The panther was now in a privileged position, with the bird sprawled on the floor, confused and slightly disoriented. He licked his lips, touching the sharp fangs with tender care and love, glancing at the animal through his amber eyes. The panther leapt, agile and elegant like all felines were, retractile claws out and ready to tear and slice.

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was instinct, or maybe simple intuition, but luck had it that Rikku was to realize of the attack in time. Her eyes fluttered slightly, and the blurry vision focused on the increasing figure of the panther, his drooling mouth and the gleaming, yellow eyes. The eagle screeched with all her might, and flapped her left wing strongly, and the strength of a wing was nothing to joke about. The panther was propelled sideways, and the startled and already injured body collided against the floor painfully, making him gasp at the increasing pain, and the lack of breath.

Rikku lost no time to think about her actions, or about her good reflexes. She stood up rapidly and managed to impulse her body upwards using her powerful wings. Closing her claws and keeping her head and beak very sharp and straight, the eagle kept flapping towards the ceiling, seeking refugee into the heights. The eagle flew until the very glass was basically touching her beak, then she turned around and faced the floor, searching for the panther, planning the final attack on the intelligent and treacherous animal.

Then she saw it, the drawing on the floor, the impressive picture made out of tiles like a mosaic. Her eyes grew wide, and a gleaming sparkle appeared in them, amazed and startled all the same. Drawn right on the floor, with the accuracy of a picture, were two dragons, two very wonderful dragons of the purest white Rikku had ever seen. Their manes were silvery and golden, and they were cuddled into a gentle, sweet position. Their beautiful faces were gazing at each other, and their eyes glimmered with the love they contained, the female's were of a greenish amber, and the male's were of a crystalline, bright and vibrant blue.

Tidus was the sudden image that flashed in her mind, Tidus and that murderous dragon that threatened to destroy him, unwillingly, maybe, protecting himself, but would do that without any remorse. That was all her feeble magick needed to collapse and vanish. Her concentration had fled from the focus of her transformation, her unaccustomed body shifted back, wings vanished, feathers disappeared in a sparkle of magick dust, and her thin claws fattened to human legs. The body, lacking any method of flight, fell on a heap to the far ground. The girl screamed loud and clear as the picture of the ground faded onto the blurry image of colourful tiles, image that melted into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Rikku!" Bellowed Laethos, standing up abruptly from his seat and extending a hand towards the girl.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, how are you liking it? It's almost there, getting closer to the end now, and a lot of things will be cleared, I promise. Things such as those dreams, which might, or might not be revealed in the next chapter, and things such as…ah, well, pay attention to the next chapters and you will find out. Please read and review, and don't forget to check my other stories.


	9. Signature on the Walls

The blizzard had faded into one peaceful, tranquil fluttering of delicate, tiny and light snowflakes, ones that melted almost as quickly as they touched Kimahri's thick, bluish fur. Tidus, limping his right, hind leg, followed the ronso through the snow, climbing higher up into the mountains and entering through the razor rocks and sharp edges, covered in soft, creamy snow. The path was not excessively long, not even reaching and hour and a half, but the walk was tedious due to the thick layer of snow, and due to the injured leg.

"We are here!" mustered the ronso in a loud, powerful voice, yet vibrating with a reverential delight and amazement.

Tidus was so tired of climbing through the mountains and walking past the snow that he hadn't realized they had reached a dead end. He looked up in time to analyze every single detail from the small area. It was free of snow, mainly because the rocks that created the small circular, chamber like area were of monumental heights, forming a rather tall but narrow chimney throat, preventing large amounts of snow to fall through it.

That was not the most amazing fact about the area, but the figures and actions carved and shaped onto the rock. They seem as ancient as time itself, but of a mastery in the work belonging to the most experienced artists. He paced calmly around it, paying attention to the figures, blurry due to the erosion of time and elements, but some of them so clear it was impressive. The forms were almost realistic, yet worshipping an style he had never seen before, yet he was not very good at arts himself.

He saw a large city, Zanarkand, there was the stadium, the enormous building where he lived, at the attic, the presidential palace, and other buildings of importance. Then the next image showed people, humans living with humans, however some humans had strange carvings on the chest, possibly to point them out for something. The next image showed a meeting, the very same meeting he had been at in his dreams. He looked around, and recognized Aerun, Yethas, and the old Vaslek, and some of the people from the meeting, but he was not there. There was a figure however, standing close to the old Chief, who he didn't remember seeing, hence appeared to be very familiar. The next scenes showed various events of the meeting, Aerun standing up threatening, the Chief pointing out the final decision.

Suddenly, Tidus' heart skipped a beat as he saw another carving, one of a woman with delicate, gentle features, smiling so lovingly and happily, as if her life was pure bliss, while a hand rested on a very swollen stomach. It was Lya. He sighed deeply as some unbearable pain throbbed inside his veins, tearing him deeply and stabbing his soul, shattering it cruelly. The Vihur whimpered lightly as he observed the beautiful, accurate carving, glancing at him with the immortal factions of youth carved on stone.

"That is the woman?" inquired the ronso delicately, not wanting to interfere into such personal moment aggressively.

"Yes, that is Lya!" whimpered Tidus desperately, as if all happiness had been drained from him forever.

He kept observing and saw some very curious scenes. He saw the stadium, he saw such structure collapsing onto the ground with all its greatness, and he saw figures collapsing along with it. Then Sinh appeared on scene, finally the figure that brought havoc to Spira dared to appear in the carvings. He saw Sinh in all his terrifying glory, surrounded by winged fiends, battling a group of humans armoured with fire weapons, unknown in the present reality. The next scene was the downfall of Zanarkand, one very blurry scene were nothing came clear, not due to erosion, but due to a shaky hand carving it. The final scene was a boy Tidus had never seen before, standing on the entrance of this very place, torn his clothes, and weak looking, yet strong and proud. The boy deduced this was a portrait of the artist.

"It's a story!" commented Kimahri calmly, breaking the silence, "it's the story of how Sinh appeared and the world had to submit to his destructive glory. But I don't think the author had any idea of why Sinh came, he only explains the fight." The ronso explained shrugging.

"How do you know?" the Vihur's voice was strangled and weak, the emotion still fresh in his heart.

"I've been studying this carvings for a long time, I like them, and I like to compare them with the legends and the art of my people. You know? There is one curious story that says that the first Summoner there ever existed came from Mount Gagazet." Kimahri pointed out rather excited with his discoveries, "I'm trying to relate this carvings with that tale, but that's not the most interesting thing we are going to find on this pictures!" the ronso shrugged again, seriously, lacking importance to his words.

"Really? What is it then?" Tidus inquired, mildly interested on the Summoner story, yet now his attention was full and vivid.

"The author of this carvings signed his art!" Kimahri pointed at the upper left corner of the woman's drawing.

Tidus approached the carving that represented Lya, realizing now that there was a blurry, yet deep gash on the rock, one that seemed to melt into various forms of letters. The reptile had been so focused on the figure itself that he didn't realize about the existence of this signature, now so vivid and clear. The deep gashes on the stone mustered one name, one that filled Tidus with confusion and somewhat a slight fear, for there, appearing before his eyes like a ghost, it said:

"Tidus.L."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku's eyes fluttered open gently, absorbing the impact of intense brilliance of light into her orbs. Not a wince, not a single stinging sensation hit her, it was night, a dark, thick night. Sparkling stars welcomed her in her sudden awake, and the silent, crescent moon was shyly saluting from her hidden corner. Rikku took a peek around, it was the room she had been assigned, the same bed, and the same cold, dark walls engulfing her spirit. A shadow shifted in the darkness, which alerted her survival senses.

"Rikku, relax!" murmured a soft, gentle voice she had gotten to know very well, "It's me." The voice was soft, and she shadow grew in height.

"Laethos, what… what happened?" the girl inquired fearful of the response she would get.

"You fell, you were unable to maintain your animal shape for the whole battle." There was this quiver, this deception in Laethos' voice that affected the girl profoundly.

"I… failed, right?" it wasn't a question, the sorceress knew the answer.

Nothing came from the man's mouth, but the head nodded tremulously, slowly as if saddened by such result. The gentle moon tore silver blazes from the hair of the young man, and the beautiful blue eyes were suddenly illuminated with that watery blue colour, which seemed so familiar and so different at the same time. There was something, however, that startled Rikku more than the terrible fact of her failing, which, sincerely, she couldn't have cared less. The strong, galliard, and handsome man she had grown to admire, and like, had humid tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Are you crying?" the girl ventured to question, ignoring completely the fact that this man was her superior in the Conclave.

"I promised…" hissed the man with a hoarse, strangled voice.

The girl's brow frowned as if considering which promise he had made. It was a sparkle, a second, one brief instant before the light of remembering illuminated and erased the shadows of oblivion. She was leaving to find Tidus, to try and convince him of not committing such crazy ordeal as fighting a dragon, or to battle by his side if his obstinacy was greater than her hard head.

"I'll come back to see you, I promise…" Rikku felt her throat constricting as well, emotion filling her heart.

The man looked up, and his blue eyes sparkled for a second. Rikku didn't know how to define it, however she swore there was some change affecting this strange Priest. The eyes had always been blue, an intense shadow of oceanic blue, however the eyes lacked a glitter of life, the very warmth of the soul, something Tidus possessed in excess. The sorceress needn't have to say it, but there was this impulse that urged her forward.

"Look, I don't know you, and at first I have you say I found you quiet eccentric. However, you are the most wonderful man I have ever known, after Tidus of course. I like you… I like you a lot, I won't deny it, and perhaps this attraction might have become love if destiny had wanted it such way. However, you must understand something, destiny brought me a man, destiny took it away, and now it has brought me this Vihur who was once that man." Rikku sighed and inhaled one deep breath before continuing, "I love him with all my heart, and I must go and save him. I can't let destiny take him away again, without doing anything to avoid it." She finished glancing at the man seriously.

"I understand Rikku, and know I wish you the best of lucks." The man sighed and managed a gentle smile, visible only in a glimpse of silver light touching his pale skin, "There is a chestnut chocobo ready for you!" the youth said lowering his head, knowing and accepting that he had lost the girl forever, unless he did something drastic against it.

"Oh, thank you Laethos!" the girl giggled cheerfully and engulfed the man into a tight, euphoric hug. "But…" the girl resumed seriousness again, "you said you would take me there." She commented calmly, glancing at the man with worry.

"And I will… I will protect you from all dangers, you just will not be able to see me… It's better that way Rikku!" the man motioned extending a hand and lowering his head when the girl opened her mouth to protest.

Rikku gave up, resigned with the guilt of having hurt this considerate, loving man. The girl raced towards the door, picked up her staff which leaned against the wall lazily, and trotted happily outside the room.

"Rikku!" Laethos' voice summoned all of a sudden.

The girl stopped obediently, her body in the running posture, unbalance yet very stiff, very aware of the events surrounding her. She glanced at the man, curiously, very awake and attentive with whatever he had to say.

"Come back soon!" the man's smile illuminated his face, making his skin glow with an almost silvery purity, and his eyes sparkle with that lively glitter for one brief second.

"I will!" affirmed the girl convincingly, smiling happier and more animated than before.

Rikku vanished into the dimly illuminated corridors, leaving Laethos alone, with his despair as only companion. The man sighed desperately, sadly, glancing at the vast extensions of time, gazing at the distant, exotic charm of a past long gone.

"Tidus, hurry up…" muttered the man almost angrily, his heart squirming in its cage, agonizing with the pain, with the deception, and with the regret he felt for some actions taken long ago.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus fell along with the stadium, the coldness of the wind subsided into a sudden warmth, and the fear he might have felt mitigated to be replaced by excitement. The boy felt such energy surge and sail through his veins, gallop over his skin and slither around his bones, making them tear and shatter with a painful agony. This terrible sensation vanished as soon as it began, and the approaching ground as left behind when Tidus elevated himself into the skies.

In the distance he could see Sinh, shooting beams of energetic magic at everything, attacking the city with vice, and attempting to squish the place as if it was a bug. Somehow Tidus was conscious that there was something missing, a part of the story was wrong. He knew he was supposed to have survived the stadium's collapse, and that Auron would come and get him 1000 years in the future. Another part of him told him that this was the truth, that this is what really happened.

The boy, gliding miraculously through the sky, speeded towards the monstrous creature, clenching his fists until it was painful. Enormous birds, the size of Valefor, or even much larger, spiralled and flew over the terrible head, which emerged from the oceans. He observed the magical glitters of all colours and natures that often glowed and glittered in the distance, and he also was conscious that those powerful attacks were a mere itch of nasty mosquitoes. This deceiving fact was not a condition to back away and flee cowardly. Tidus went towards his destiny valiantly, with courage, and would fight to death if necessary.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The white vihur whimpered miserably, shaking his legs in his mattress on the floor, clawing the thick, rough cloth as his dreams were invaded with uneasy images. The ronso examined the small creature with curiosity as his lips absorbed a good cup of warm vodka. Kimahri was amused by the efficient predator, considering with a sigh that this was, with a considerable difference, the oddest thing that ever happened to him.

Tidus was oblivious to all of this thinking, and his mind was focused on the shaky dreams. They had gotten worse, more vivid, and more violent as time passed, and the vision of the mural shattered the barrier between dreams and reality. The animal was deeply immersed into the dream, living everything with all the fury and all the heart it required, as if it was his life.

Images flashed between the dream, interrupting the flood of chaotic images with a warmer and kinder instant of relaxation. It was only one very brief glimpse of someone he knew, of someone he loved, the cheery smile, the untidy, golden hair and the sparkling green, spiralled eyes.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

There was some part missing, part of the dream that wasn't clear, but it was mainly the battle, a battle that flashed with blurry traces due to the fury blinding him. That was something that happened to him way too often, during the ecstatic delight of a battle, Tidus was bound to loose control, allow his fury to fight for him, hence he would not be completely conscious of what was going on around him.

But this time, however, there was a moment that everything became very clear for him. Night had fallen and his muscles were weary and tired, becoming numb due to exhaustion. Sinh had not recoiled one single bit, and most of his allies were either dead, fainted, or had ran away. The few that remained were risking everything to grant the city a chance, to grant people one single chance of living. Tidus felt his strength abandoning him, but his will was far stronger, images of Lya flashing through his head. He began to doubt he would ever see her again, but gaining a safe place for her and his girl was all he wanted at the moment.

Nightmare dawned over him, only over his figure. Whether it had been during his thinking, or it was something that occurred afterwards, Tidus ignored it. However the time in which everything took place was so small, so feeble and insignificant that Tidus almost didn't realize it until everything had happened. Sinh was visibly bored, resisting the enormous efforts his winged enemies were doing to defeat him.

There was a bright, silvery white flash appeared before the boy's eyes. That was the moment Tidus regained the control over himself, all fury and hatred vanished in a brief instant. A dragon, a beautifully white dragon with amber eyes had thrown itself upon the enormous enemy. It clawed, bit and tore the hard, thick flesh, then attempted to go for the monster's eyes.

"No! Get away from there!" barked Tidus with a loud, booming voice.

Was it the dragon's actions, or was it simply the fact that Sinh was tired of playing, Tidus didn't know. The truth is that the monster suddenly opened his mouth, his innumerable eyes glowed with some ancestral magic, and one terrible attack was released. The night became a day brighter than summer itself, brighter than the sun falling over the earth. Tidus went blind, his body was pushed away by some kind of force, and his back slammed hard against a building. The boy collapsed onto the ground, onto an enormous pile of rubble.

The light vanished and Tidus' eyes sparkled with colourful lights. He felt dizzy and numb, his back ached and he swore there was one or two bones broken. There was a knowledge in him that he would not be able to fly for some time, until he could heal all his wounds properly. But that didn't matter, there was something more important now in his head.

His eyes accustomed to the precarious light once again. A pale, strong hand touched his pained back, massaged the bones roughly, and adjusted every part of his body. The young man leapt off the rubble, initiating his descent away from it. Blue eyes sparkled with worry, gazing at the enormous buildings about to collapse, with one or two walls still standing. He was not too worried about the buildings, there was something more important in his mind, the silvery white dragon.

Tidus ran across the streets, leaping over corpses, glancing at the agonizing figures of humans, elves, and other breeds, pleading help or simply dying docilely. Yethas was laying on one corner, trembling, curled on a pained ball. Aerun was also laying nearby, he was yelling with all his might, every single bone of his body was shattered to dust, and he could not move any more. He felt pity for Yethas, annoyed that he couldn't stop and check on her, but Tidus couldn't care less for the prideful and arrogant Aerun. Tidus was not cruel, he simply never liked the way this man attacked him without any apparent reason.

Finally he reached his destiny, and he would have very well wanted to loose his eyes such that he would never have to gaze at such horror. The white dragon was laying on a broken heap on the floor, her chest was moving up and down on her sided position. Tidus saw the breathing was regular, but very continuous, nervous and almost ragged, which meant the animal was hurting inside. He didn't see any wound, apart from a few scratches and minor gashes from the collision with rubble and hard floor. There was a rather expensive car emerging from under the animal, completely shattered and squashed into an iron medley. It wouldn't have mattered had it been his own car, for the being laying over it was the most important thing in his life. Tidus was suddenly very afraid of loosing that importance.

To Be Continued…

AN: Almost there, don't worry, everything will be revealed very soon, and you will understand many things. Who is the dragon? Don't forget to read my other stories.


	10. The Forging of the Aeons

"Lya!" bellowed the boy becoming very pale, very frightened, and suddenly very cold.

Tidus reached her enormous head, and glanced at the amber eyes. They were glossy, sparkling feverishly, and seemed very tired. The boy, on his way towards the head, tripped and collapsed onto the floor, his hands and knees sinking onto a thick, sticky fluid. Tidus paled as he saw the fluid was of a deep, dark crimson colour, and the characteristic, metallic scent reached his nostrils, making his stomach nauseated. It was blood, Lya's blood which was pouring and flooding through her mouth.

"Lya!" shouted Tidus once again, standing up and attempting to clean the blood on his torn, blitzball pants.

"Tidus?" quivered a loud, yet exhausted and weakened voice.

"Lya, what have you done? Why did you come?" the boy inquired sadly, glancing at the girl and engulfing the muzzle in a tight hug.

"I couldn't see you falling, I needed to help, after all I'm a Guardian!" Lya commented very softly, weakly, glancing at the boy with a dreamy glimmer in her eyes. She then coughed, spitting some blood over Tidus' small body.

"Don't speak, you wait here ok? I'm going to find Vaslek and then you'll get well, ok? You are going to get well!" Tidus whimpered, patting the black nose, which was unnaturally dry due to past fever, since Lya's body was mortally cold.

"Tidus… No!" Lya's flooded lungs were doing a terrible effort in breathing air now, "Tidus, you have…" she attempted, speaking in broken words and strangled voice, she seemed desperate to say something important.

"No, don't speak Lya, you must save your strength to…" Tidus had been gazing towards the ocean when he had interrupted Lya. Once he looked back to continue his talk he found the eyes staring fixedly into the distance, penetrating infinity, the chest was very still and there was not even a wince of a move in her body. She was gone.

Tidus collapsed against the muzzle, his hands caressing the velvet scales of the mouth, one arm resting over the sharp fang. He collapsed over the beast and released a whole mixture of emotions, fear, anger, despair, misery, love. Tears flowed like a river, sobs shook his body until he couldn't breath, noisy yells spoke of his terrible suffering, the pain of his shattered soul consuming him.

"I lost them… why, Lya! Laise!" Tidus cried, only realizing that he had lost the woman he loved as well as his child.

"Tidus, come!" a pair of strong, yet slender arms took a grip of his shoulders, a soothing, calm voice spoke.

"NO! Leave me Yethas, let me die with her!" has bellowed the boy, shaking his shoulders and gripping the dragon's whiskers tightly. Tidus would have very well reacted by attacking Sinh in revenge, but he was conscious that the monster had vanished when he destroyed the city.

"Don't be stupid Tidus, we will not help anyone that way!" the girl called angrily, glaring at the boy and taking another grip of his strong arms.

"And who is going to help her, Yethas? She's gone, my family, Lya… My daughter, they are both gone!" Tidus yelled angrily, yet his eyes were red and puffy, and his voice strangled due to sobbing.

"It was her choice Tidus! She was a guardian and was in her right of fighting if she wanted. She knew the risks, yet she fought! Don't cry her Tidus, worship her, she was an example of courage to all!" Yethas called in her anger, yelling at full lung until her broke ribs screeched in pain.

"Lya, the Valiant!" commented Tidus dreamily, remembering that one chat when they decided the girl's name.

"Come on!" Yethas gripped the boy's shoulders and dragged him along the silent streets.

The two walked through the once familiar avenues and alleys, now morphed into unrecognizable and terrible figures, similar to bones, broken and torn emerging from the earth. The boy's body convulsed with the sob that attacked him in continuous, calm intervals. There was a dust covering the whole town, released by fallen buildings and by the continuous attacks with fire weapons and igniting magic. In the distance Tidus saw the silhouette of various people, tall, short, slender or thick, these people were cut sinisterly against the luminous horizon and the pale veil of dust floating over the fallen town.

"Where are you taking me?" Tidus inquired fearfully for the first time, his body hiccupped once again, and his eyes opened very wide.

"You will see, Tidus." Yethas commented calmly, yet a hint of sadness floated with her voice.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus inhaled on very deep breath, transforming it into a loud gasp. The reptile raised his head, pale eyes very open, yet fear was present in them. His lungs inhaled rapid breaths to cover the oxygen needed for his galloping heart. The animal was visibly altered, a dim, orange light licked his fearful features. Immediately all that fear subsided to be replaced by the greatest and most terrible misery the boy had ever felt. His body convulsed and shook, and his eyes began to water lightly. Tidus whimpered like a hurt dog, and all his grief flooded into silent sobs and a stream of tears that fell upon his crossed paws.

"Bad dream?" inquired a hoarse voice, yet no eyes turned to check on the whimpering animal.

"I… I know what happened to Lya!" Tidus whimpered, yet inhaled several deep breaths to control himself.

"I see!" Kimahri said nothing else, for he didn't have any need of knowing details.

"I'm going tomorrow to Zanarkand, thank you for your hospitality Kimahri… But I need to go!" the boy commented valiantly, yet his figure still shook with the grief that ate him inside so cruelly.

"Then sleep some boy, it will be a tough journey considering that injured leg!" Kimahri commented shrugging, knowing it would be pointless to try and convince the boy against his determination. He was sure that, with leg or without it, Tidus would not come back from that fight.

"It's much better, thank you!" it wasn't a lie, it had stopped hurting and bleeding, which was a change.

Kimahri grunted at the response, a glass clutched in his hand. Tidus was still greatly affected by the dream, as if it had been Rikku herself in the body of that dragon. The reptile rested his head on his paws and cried himself to sleep. He hoped feverishly that the following dreams would not be as intense, hence deep inside he knew they wouldn't.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The chocobo's clawed feet dug into the ground as he speeded across the woodlands. Rikku was elegantly and expertly seated onto the feathered back, reins tight on her hand, holding the head firmly. The animal leapt over logs with ease, fluttering from time to time his small, atrophied wings to gain balance and impulse. Night was fresh and sounds were heard, creatures lurking into the woods, shadows sneaking through the darkness, and threats patiently waiting their chance to pounce. A flutter, a strong gust of wind, and peace and calm reigned once again for the girl.

"Come on, faster, we must get to Zanarkand!" Rikku pressed onto the animal's sides with her feet, and she whipped him mercilessly to urge him forward.

The animal resigned to his destiny, and attempted hopelessly to gallop faster than he had ever done in his life. He was a docile and obedient creature, and as much as he would have loved to get rid of his desperate rider, it was not in his nature. Rikku was not thinking any bit about the poor animal, her desperation was such that she could only worry about reaching Zanarkand in time. In time for what, she didn't know, but in time.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The figured penetrated the ruins of one of the buildings, and the two creatures followed them calmly. Tidus felt uneasy, still affected by the terrible loss. It hadn't been only his wife, but his child, his girl, or boy. They had never known for sure, but both hoped it would be a girl, some kind of intuition. The boy was absorbed into the shadows, following the younger and nervous Yethas. He looked at her inquiringly, willing to know why she was dragging him along the ruins of their home, pursuing some figures.

The light of a torch illuminated the stance, and Tidus took a close look at every figure. They were around five of them, five very untidy looking figures, with torn clothes, tired and very battered. There was a young elf girl, with wonderful platinum hair and eyes the colour of ice. A tall, black humanoid wolf incarnated the Werewolf people, glancing at the group through his amber eyes, clenching clawed fist and growling from time to time. A human knight who had lost everything stood before them, his shoulders down and his hands still clutching the reins of his horse. A thief grinned at them mischievously, joking smoothly in an attempt of lighting up the mood. A black mage was hidden into the shadows, feeling enormously angry with the failure his powerful magic had been against Sinh.

"This is the Council, Tidus. We have met here, in this ruins, and plan a way of defeating Sinh. I think that by uniting our forces, our magic, we might reach a solution." Yethas exclaimed cheerfully, animated at the prospect of defeating the terrible monster.

"How? That thing is immortal!" Tidus spat angrily, glaring at Yethas as if it was her fault, "We, our whole people united could do nothing to defeat him, how will us seven defeat him?" bellowed the boy, exploding to his fury.

"That's what we have come to plan!" motioned the thief, shaking the boy's hand and staring at it with a grimace of disgust. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Lane Quickfingers!" he pointed out calmly.

"Tidus. And that is my wife's and daughter's blood, thank you!" the boy commented with a threatening growl.

"We are sorry Tidus, but everyone here has lost someone!" commented the elf girl, "Elaniem Farastir!" the girl introduced herself in a melodious voice.

"I am Jake Ternal, Knight of the Seventh Division of Light Horses. Sub official of the Zanarkand Army." The man seemed absent minded, his hand caressed the reins tenderly, "You know? Saletta and I went through much, through much, it's a pity!" he finished shrugging miserably.

"Shadow of the Moon!" was the werewolf's sharp and concise comment.

"I am Feren Nersal, High Priest of the Tower of Stars! Necromancer and a powerful Dark Wizard!" the dark mage introduced himself, hence avoided appearing anywhere close to the light.

"Well, now that we all know each other, lets get to work!" Yethas commented cheerfully, a deep hollow sadness in her insides, being covered by that hope of defeating that monster once and forever.

The curious group of allies sat around a fire which had been started by Yethas. The necromancer was not too happy about this solution, hence admitted that, with his tower gone, making himself happy was futile. Tidus was deep into his thoughts, grief affecting him very deep inside, hence his ears and brain were paying a whole deal of attention to the people around him.

"First, lets point something out, what is Sinh?" Lane inquired shrugging, he was paying a greater amount of attention to the Jake's bridles.

"That's one easy question, Sinh is a God, an immortal being that has come to punish us for our sins, so then we will reach redemption." Elaniem pointed out very seriously, glancing at the group as if accusing them for their horrible luck.

"You are wrong elf!" the werewolf spoke in his deep, cavernous voice, "Sinh is not a God, he is one of the deadly spirits of the Wyrm which has come to destroy Gaia!" he pointed out with a growl.

"You are both wrong!" Feren, the Necromancer pointed out calmly, "I have studied this things for my whole life. Darkness, and magic concerning life and death is my area of knowledge. Sinh is a Spirit, an immortal spirit born out of the hatred, the jealousy, the rage, the fury. Sinh incarnates all that evil, as well as that evil is incarnated by every intelligent, living being." He explained calmly, shrugging when he considered he had said enough.

"How can we destroy that?" Yethas inquired frowning, not remembering having ever faced something similar.

"You can't!" Tidus exclaimed, suddenly very aware of the conversation.

Everyone focused their eyes on the youth. Feren nodded approvingly, staring at the boy with attention.

"You can't…" Tidus went on, "Because all of those things are inside our hearts. They are part of our nature, and we can't get rid of them. As long as this 'sins' exist, Sinh will exist!" the boy explained calmly, realizing the wind was the only sound accompanying his words.

"Then in a way he has come to punish us!" Elaniem insisted slightly altered.

"In a way, but that is not his intention. He feeds out of our chaos, out of the worse of us, and destroys only the necessary to cause more hatred, more grief, and more chaos. He always knows exactly where to attack to cause the greatest amount of suffering!" Jake pointed out, caressing the bridles once again and staring at Tidus very intently, as if he could read the boy's thoughts.

"So Sinh is never going to disappear, and he will never kill us all completely, all he wants to do is to cause chaos, to feed out of our terror!" Lane commented calmly, yet a note of terror floated in his voice.

"And how are we going to destroy him?" Yethas insisted, bored of the chatting and willing to get into action.

"There is no way. Whenever someone gathers the power to destroy Sinh, that person will become a new Sinh, possessed by the vengeance, by the lust of battle, by all of those terrible gifts." The Necromancer, Feren, commented coldly.

"How do you know all that?" Lane inquired pointing an accusative finger at the Necromancer.

"Because that is my wife. Her ambition for power grew so much that she thirsted more and more. She did horrible things until that darkness in her heart consumed her, transforming her into what she has become. I couldn't do anything to stop it." Feren pointed out shaking his head sadly, however stoic and firm.

"Wait, how long did it take your wife until she transformed?" Tidus inquired, suddenly perking his head up and smiling lightly.

"About ten years, fifteen maybe! Why?" the dark wizard inquired, observing the boy with curiosity.

"We could destroy Sinh and bring a calm, a period of ten, fifteen years. It's not much, but it's a hope, until we can find a way to destroy him forever." Tidus pointed out excitedly.

"You know that will not destroy Sinh completely, right?" Jake pointed out slightly annoyed by this idea.

"It's better than nothing at least!" Elaniem nodded with a smile at the boy.

"But how will we do that?" inquired the thief curiously, anxious to get into action.

"I know how. Dreaming!" the werewolf said all of a sudden.

"Dreaming?" inquired the rest of the group in unison, with exception of the dark mage, who grinned lightly as if conscious that this was the only solution.

"Yes, dreams can do wonderful things. All we have to do is create a spell my people have known for centuries. We will start dreaming, we have to dream a creature or creatures powerful enough to destroy Sinh!" the werewolf commented.

"You know that, to manage that spell you have to get rid of your soul, right?" Feren explained calmly, as if the whole situation was absolutely normal.

"What? And what will we do with them?" the rest of them protested while the werewolf lowered his furry head shamefully.

"Why not dream our home for them?" commented the knight with a smile, excited at the thought of recovering his faithful mare.

"Wonderful idea!" Yethas exclaimed, "Let's dream Zanarkand again!" she pointed out with a smile.

"I like it! After all, we can always recover our souls!" Elaniem pointed out with a smile, considering it was rather romantic the idea of living a dream.

"It's not that easy. The soul must remember itself that it had another life, one linked to a body, otherwise soul and body will never be united. Also it has to be near the body. It's not that easy!" Shadow of the Moon explained desperately, shaking his head.

"I think that this is the best we have got. Now, what will we name the creatures?" inquired Lane calmly, not too happy about giving away his soul, yet less happier about Sinh.

"Hum, Faiths?" Elaniem, the elf, pointed out romantically as all elves were.

"Not a very convincing name, we must make the people understand this creatures are older than time, that they lived eons ago!" Yethas pointed out frowning lightly.

"I've got it! Why don't we call them Aeons?" Jake exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The group murmured and nodded their agreement, everyone stating their opinions hence most liking the name.

"Now we have the creatures, but we can't let them on the loose, we need someone to control them, and someone to give away these creatures!" commented the mage darkly, his mind imagining a chaotic world were the titans bashed and destroyed whatever they encountered.

"You are right… hum, why don't we call ourselves Fayths? We will be the ones in charge of granting the Aeons to those elected people, those few who will be able of fighting against Sinh. We will make temples and such for the monsters." Explained Tidus with a smile, his eyes glittering with enthusiasm.

"We will not build anything, we will leave instructions so that people know what to do. The survivors will build the temples!" Feren explained in a hard voice, which granted him stares but also approving gazes.

"The Chosen Ones will be called Summoners, and they will have the power of summoning the Aeons." Yethas pointed out with a seriousness unnatural in her.

"The creatures by themselves will not be able to defeat Sinh, they are insubstantial!" Shadow commented with a shrug, "But they will have a terrific power that will be granted to the Summoner."

"I know, a Pilgrimage, here, to Zanarkand, where we will rest during our dreaming. The Summoner will have Guardians to protect her, one of them will be chosen by the Summoner to become the Final Aeon. That Aeon will be the one who will defeat Sinh, and unfortunately, become Sinh in exchange!" Elaniem explained calmly, her gaze dreamy, sparkling mystically.

"Wonderful idea, Elaniem! Now let's choose our Aeons, names and basic shapes." Feren roared enthusiastically.

"Valefor, like my last name, the blaze!" Yethas exclaimed extending her hands, "and I will be a dragon like bird."

"Shiva, is a venerated goddess between my people, the lady of ice!" Elaniem commented shrugging, smiling lightly.

"Yojimbo, and Summoners will have to pay me if they want me to attack." Lane Quickfingers licked his lips and rubbed his slender hands.

Everyone stared with disbelieving gazes.

"What? I must make a living!" he protested keeping his hands stuck one against the other.

"I will be Anima! The undead master of the depths!" Feren mustered with a powerful glimmer in his eyes.

"Ifrit, the wolf of fire!" explained Shadow of the Moon calmly, as if this was the least important process.

"Saletta was my lovely mare, I shall dream Ixion, the stallion of thunder and lightning!" gasped the knight breathlessly due to the excitement.

"I don't really mind. However, since Lya was the best Guardian of Bahamut I have ever met, I guess portraying that dragon we worship would not be such a terrible idea. Lya, it's for your!" Tidus whispered to the skies, smiling with nostalgia and allowing a tear sneak down his cheek silently.

"That makes it! A week will be more than sufficient!" Feren commented calmly, "Go to seven places, leave scripts, carvings on the walls, anything that speaks of this myth as if it had existed for eons. It's a secret, don't speak about it with anyone. We will meet here in seven days!" the man finished, standing up and retreating into the shadows once again.

"Lets welcome Yevon into the world… sadly it has to fall back into the lies or religion!" Feren whispered from the shadows, observing how the youths vanished into the hazy mist.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

To Be Continued…

AN: Well? Many things are coming clear now, right? Keep reading and the rest of it will be revealed in the next chapter, most probably. And also it is most probable that the next chapter is the last one. Please, read and review.


	11. Understanding

Tidus whimpered lightly in his sleep. His eyes opened only a small slit, tired and still sleepy, his conscious mind was still floating into the realms of his dreams. The orange glitter of consuming coals glowed with a misty aura on his face. The warmth spread through his pale scales, caressing the quilt he was using to cover himself. The flames had long died away, and a murky glitter sparkling in the black depths of carbon was all that remained of the fire.

Kimahri was already asleep, laying comfortably on his large, thick bed, with a quilt made out of animal fur, wool, and cotton, filled inside with the warm feathers of a garuda. The ronso was oblivious to the Vihur's dreams, to his uneasy nights, and the way this visions had been conditioning his life lately. The reptile, stiffing a wide yawn, rested his head back over his paws and went back to sleep.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus might not be obeying Feren's words completely. However, Tidus didn't consider Feren might be more important than him. Sure, he was not a High Priest, and somehow the thought of it attracted him, but he was magically as powerful as that mage, and without an exhaustive training. The boy had other ideas in mind, he had to recover his soul once he lost it, because to his kind, a spirit was very important. For that he would leave some of the most important events of his life, some hints for his soul to discover, for himself to know and to begin a search for the body.

The boy found a perfect spot. Too high up in the mountains for anyone to live, too hidden but not such that it was impossible to find. He believe his soul would not have a lot of problems to find it, as long as it kept thinking the way it was thinking now. Tidus realized just how confusing those thoughts were, having to speak about himself in dual proportion. The boy began his work, carving scenes on the walls, writing their explanation. He took special care when representing Lya, his beloved Lya, and even had to stop when his vision became blurry. Finally he represented himself, his strands of silvery golden hair, his slender figure, his young features, everything he could. Then, he proceeded to sign the work, thinking that this was a final for his soul to know the truth.

"Tidus.L"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The people of Bevelle couldn't believe their eyes. Waking up as the city was, the tranquillity had returned to the marketplace. Everyone knew about the Vihur that had ventured into the large city, and who had viciously attacked a small commerce and stolen a chocobo chick. The merchant had redone his job and was once again selling his stock, the fear and frustration of the attack long gone. People shopped, the merchants screamed their offers, and a few sold prohibited stock into the dark alleys and the back rooms of certain shops. Everything was the way it should be, and nothing was going to disturb the peace of the chaotic life at Bevelle. Or so its inhabitants thought.

A large, chestnut chocobo galloped past. The animal was visibly exhausted, but the rider, a beautiful Al Bhed sorceress kept urging him on. People leapt aside as the animal stomped past mercilessly, carts were leapt over, or bashed when they blocked the animal's path. The bird squeaked as the woman hit him again with the long, useless part of the reins.

They were gone as quickly and as mysteriously as they had appeared, leaving behind an enormous amount of destruction and havoc. Fallen tents, toppled merchant shops, and stock sprawled all about the street. Chocobo chicks were running all about the main road, freed when one an had leapt right onto the commerce. It seemed as if a tornado married with a typhoon had decided to race furiously past the always tranquil city of Bevelle. Future generations would speak of that day of how a powerful sorceress mounting on her devious dragon bird had appeared and had threatened to destroy the whole city.

Rikku ignored all of this, as she began her climbing up the Mount Gagazet. The animal was breathing heavily, exhausted, but obedient and docile like only a chocobo could be. She galloped past the small ronso village, saluting with a hand, holding the reins expertly on her other hand. Soon she was descending the mount. That was when a shadow flew over her head, an enormous winged beast had blocked the sun for a brief moment, a second, but that was enough. Rikku looked up, but saw nothing, the beast had vanished speedily, hidden by the heights of the mount's peaks.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus trotted down the mount, a sword held tightly on his reptilian back, tied with a strap around his chest. It was all Kimahri had been able to give him, a rather precarious sword, very normal for his taste and without any special ability. It wasn't like his old sword, but then again, it was the best Kimahri could give him, apart from those lances he couldn't control. He was excited, he was full of euphoria, he was willed and valiant, stronger than he had ever been. His dreams were long forgotten, still lurking into the shadows of his mind, but hidden behind the veil of determination. He had perceived a shadow, one enormous beast slithering over his head, hence he granted it little importance, focused on his desires of humanity.

The white reptile galloped around a corner and his pale eyes blinked when the brilliance of a newborn sun caressed him with the flaming wings. Tidus saw it, there, standing as impressive as it always had, laid the once glorious city of Zanarkand. A surge of energy hit him as he ran, and suddenly the four clawed feet had given place to the two, strong, human legs, covered in a tan skin. Tidus ran in his human shape, feeling the excitement of the oncoming battle burning in his blood.

It didn't take him long to reach the ruins. They were as empty as ever, gone like it was the cult to Yevon. The boy lost no minute, sword in hand he descended into the shadows of the large, stadium ruins, and began descending into the depths of the lower chambers. This had been the same place where Yunalesca had hidden, hence being the only building that it still contained chambers, it was of logical thinking that Soletha was to be hidden here.

The boy climbed down the ruins, walked down precarious stairs, and finally entered one chamber, one enormous room, big enough to fit the dragon. Tidus, hidden into the shadows, gasped rather loudly. There it was, his attention being called, the enormous beast was resting the vigorous and strong body over the crumbled stones. That is half of what Tidus was expecting, but the other half took him completely by surprise.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The poor chocobo was completely exhausted. Rikku gave him a breath, pacing gently, slowly, over the sandy path. There she was, staring at Zanarkand once again, from the heights of a narrow path. On one side was a thick, stone wall, not much taller than four metres, being as she was at the very height. Next to her right side was a cliff, this one so profound and deep it was dazzling. The chocobo paced gently, head low, and taking in deep, laboured breaths. He had been galloping all night and was visibly tired.

"Zanarkand, at least. Hold on Tidus, please, hold on!" Rikku prayed hopefully, glancing with worry at the unnaturally calm ruins.

A very acute, loud screech startled her, tearing and shattering the silence with cruel vice. Rikku looked up and barely had time to realize what was going on. A garuda, a very angry one flapped the feathered wings rapidly, only to close them and fall upon the rider and her creature, claws ready and fanged mouth wide open. Rikku tried a thunder spell, one attempt at saving herself which, unfortunately, missed due to her concentration on protecting herself with the very hand that held the staff.

The chocobo squeaked and took one step aside to avoid the attack, one calculated step which could have worked had it not been for destiny's strange way of playing her cards. The animal landed his enormous weight over the edge of the cliff, knowing well his paces, and tried to hold the garuda back with a sharp blow of his powerful beak. The garuda flapped up once again, and maintained the distance carefully, glancing at the valiant animal with anger. Everything could have been fine, but the stone where the chocobo's right foot was placed gave in, and the animal was too tired to regain balance. Rikku yelled, the chocobo squealed but finally the girl fell down the cliff with her animal.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The first time Tidus had heard about Soletha, being mentioned briefly by the High Priest, Laethos, he had imagined a cruel, bloodthirsty dragon, covered in black and red scaled, and with vicious amber eyes, with enormous fangs glittering in crimson stains. Instead Tidus was gazing at an enormous beast, that was obvious, laying placidly in a restful nap, and glancing at him with curiosity.

Soletha was the largest monster, apart from Sinh, he had ever seen. He was white, with a tint of silver glittering on his velvety scales. A mane of silvery gold fur railed his long neck, from the forehead till the shoulders. His wings were leathery, yet covered in long strands of white fur at the bony tips of each claw. The fangs were large and sharp, at least he had been right on that one. However, his beautiful, oceanic blue eyes were so sad, dull, as if they lacked something very important.

"You are… Soletha?" inquired Tidus gasping again, walking towards the dragon slowly, cautiously.

"I am… in a way, Tidus!" the dragon looked at Tidus calmly, and saw the precarious sword on his hand with some pity.

"How do you know my name?" inquired Tidus frowning with suspicion, hence shrugging it off, accustomed as he was to all of this oddities.

"You should know that, Tidus." Soletha's blue eyes glinted knowingly, "however I have heard you want to be human forever. Prove yourself worthy then!" the dragon roared all of a sudden and stood up as vast and wide as he was,.

Tidus obeyed immediately, and leapt forward, exhaling a growl, his gloved hand clenching the sword very tightly. The fight began, Tidus lost no second and slashed the dragon' paw, making him roar and whimper lightly, making him far more furious. On the run, Tidus was trying to make himself more furious to maintain his ecstasy until the sun sank into the distant ocean. Soletha roared and shot a haze of luminous energy at the boy.

An image flashed before his eyes, that same energy, that power filling him up inside.

Tidus leapt aside with agility, evading the attack with more ease than he would have thought. The boy leapt over a stone, and climbed over the ruins until he was at the exact height. Once there the boy leapt over the dragon's wing and raced towards the back, which was wide and flat, easy to walk over it. The dragon made a shivering movement, almost as if trying a weak attempt of getting rid of the boy's presence.

"Curious!" thought Tidus rather consternated, "I would have thought Soletha would put more of his part to destroy me! It's almost as if he isn't doing any effort!" he deduced glancing at the dragon with worry.

The boy climbed up the golden, silvery mane, determined to reach the head. The dragon lowered his neck rapidly, which made the boy float for a few seconds, gripped tightly upon the thick fur. A shriek filled the air very loudly, almost hurting his senses, and making the dragon inflate his lungs, and tremble with the pain this sound caused him. Into the chambers flew the most magnificent animal any of them had ever seen. It was an eagle, golden like the brilliant sun, with pure white falling on the tip of the wings, chest, tail, face and stomach.

The dragon growled at that new threat, and shook his head very abruptly and harshly. Tidus was sent flying into the shadows of a corner, his body rolled onto the hard ground, scratching his flesh against the sharp stones and razor edges and remains of glass that rested on the floor. The boy felt the pain hitting every inch of his body, and he groaned rather loudly, his humanity vanishing into the reptile shape of a white vihur. The reptile stood up with much effort, he had sub estimated the dragon and had been easily defeated. Tidus realized as he stood up that he had landed by a crumbled old wall, made out of thick boulders of stone, and which's paint had been peeling off since a long time ago. Resting against the wall was a mirror.

Tidus glanced inside the mirror, realizing it was the first mirror he saw in years since his journey through the pilgrimage and his posterior demise or vanishing never brought him close to any mirror. However it wasn't a Vihur staring back, not even his human self. There was a very young man, about his age, with childish features, staring back at him. His hair was of a silvery golden shade, shorter and thinner than his very own, and falling in delicate, silky strands over his forehead. His eyes were his own, oceanic blue, and glancing with surprise at the youth.

The eagle flew against the dragon's head, attempting to claw at the blue eyes with vice. The animal did a great job at avoiding the attack, placing the horns before the animal to protect his valuable orbs. Then he exhaled a roar at the bird as the beast flew off towards the ceiling. The animal tried one manoeuvre, turning on the air and falling quick upon the dragon, flying under his throat to steer back up. Soletha emitted one weak roar, closer to a whimper than to an actual growl. There was a stone, an enormous boulder had lost itself from the ceiling and was falling upon the eagle. The animal, proudly glancing at the dragon, did not see it.

"Rikku watch out!" growled the dragon, opening the enormous mouth and firing a beam of light metres over the eagle's head.

The animal saw it and dived down at full speed, while a rain of tiny pebbles and dust fell upon her feathered body, destroyed by the dragon's beam. Tidus glanced at the scene, seeing everything, then back into the eyes of that strange man in the mirror. He knew who he was, but he seemed different, in a way. His mind flew again into the visions that had filled his dreams lately, and this time he was flying, with Lya the dragon flying next to him. Everything became very clear to him, and his body began to glow, pireflies escaping his scaly skin.

"Soletha!" called the lizard at the dragon, running towards him rapidly, and standing before him.

"Tidus!" there was nostalgia in his voice, and his eyes sparkled upon seeing the sparkling, luminous figure.

"You… you are Laethos, right?" questioned the small reptile, although he knew the answer.

"Yes!" nodded the animal solemnly, and smiled almost lovingly at the animal.

"And… and I am you!" Tidus inquired calmly, staring at the animal almost shamefully.

The eagle squeaked loudly, and her figure changed into that of the sorceress immediately upon hearing those words. This time, however, she had changed upon will.

"Indeed, your name is Tidus Laethos, which means Spirit of the Dragon. We were one brilliant player of the Zanarkand Abes, married to a lovely woman, expecting a child. When Sinh came, we lost everything." Laethos, the enormous dragon, had began to glow as well as Tidus.

"So when you became the Fayths, you created Zanarkand, not only because you knew it. You were also hoping I would remember and return. That is also the reason why both of us can feel the same feelings!" Tidus chirped cheerfully, glancing at Laethos rather excited, glowing even brighter.

"I… I don't understand anything!" commented Rikku confused, her eyes tearful with worry.

"You understand it now Tidus? I couldn't tell you, you had to figure it out by yourself so that is why invented Soletha and the epic fight, hoping you would realize before you came here. All those hints, everything. The only way to fix what we broke was if you realized everything by yourself!" the dragon bellowed with a proud smile, glowing even brighter.

"That I am your Spirit!" Tidus proclaimed strongly, inflating his chest and smiling at the dragon with expectance.

There was an enormous flash of radiant light. Pireflies floated lazily into the brilliance, the luminosity expanding throughout the whole chamber, engulfing the Vihur and the enormous dragon into one igniting ball of star like glow. Rikku was thrown backwards, and her hand had to cover her eyes in order of protecting them from the harmful light. She inhaled several deep breaths, it was hard to breath, and a surge of energy coursed around her, evading her yet absorbing all oxygen. Once the glow subsided, the girl looked up worriedly, cautiously in order of avoiding any damage to occur to her spiralled, green eyes.

There was nothing odd, and a lot of odd things as well. Laethos was laying on a heap, unconscious, resting over the stones. He was in human shape, dressed with a white, wide shirt, a pair of brown pirate pants, and light shoes. It was odd, but to Rikku, although he was the same man, there was a curious difference in him, as if he was younger. Tidus, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. The small Vihur had disappeared into nothingness, probably destroyed by the energy and spread around in pireflies.

Rikku ran towards the man, gripped him from the shirt and shook him vigorously, trying to wake him up. Laethos' eyes fluttered open, his blurry vision focused onto the girl and a feeble, placid smile appeared upon his lips, gently and glad of her presence.

"Rikku…" he said happily, his voice was gentle and melodious like it had always been, but there was an emotion floating inside it, some depth in his sentiments Rikku had never seen.

"Laethos! What did you do to Tidus? He is gone!" called the woman, glaring at the man yet on the verge of tears.

"Tidus? But… I am Tidus, Rikku!" the man exclaimed, suddenly glancing at his pale, delicate hands.

The boy hadn't granted Rikku time to answer. He had stood up as soon as he had seen his hands, and had raced upon the mirror. His eyes focused on the image reflecting on it, glancing down at his human legs and hands, and back at the image. It had been the same vision seen in his Vihur shape, but there was a security now that he was no longer the small reptile.

"Rikku!" he exclaimed turning around, his smile broad and showing a collection of perfect, pearly teeth, "I am human?" he inquired doubtfully, yet conscious of the answer.

"Y… Yes!" she stuttered doubtfully, glancing at the man's eyes curiously, frowning at the lack of understanding.

Then she saw it. It was doubtless that the man was Laethos, yet somehow the weight of a whole responsibility had vanished, being lifted from his back, making him look younger. However, glowing in the depths of his eyes was no longer that shadow, that lack of something, that dullness. Inside his eyes was the ocean, the adventure, the youth, the joy of living to the limit. Those were not the eyes of Laethos, those were the unique eyes of Tidus.

"Tidus!" called the girl, running towards him, and leaping upon his arms.

"Oh, Rikku, I missed you!" the boy hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent deeply.

"You have to explain me a lot of things!" the girl growled lightly, trying to appear angry when glancing at the young boy.

"Yeah, I know, just wait till I explain them to myself!" Tidus laughed lightly, keeping one arm still around the girl, "Hey, you passed your exams, right?" the boy inquired very curious.

"No, I failed the last one!" the girl stated shamefully, looking down and sinking her shoulders.

"Who says you failed? I'm the High Priest now, so I say you have passed your exams, and I will abdicate on you, High Priestess!" Tidus stated with a happy smile, glancing at the girl through a sparkling gaze.

"Oh… Tidus, thank you!" the girl yelped cheerfully, leaping onto his arms again and hugging him tightly.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Five months after the whole Tidus Laethos episode, Kimahri was having one fine day studying his favourite carvings in the walls. Now he knew what they meant, but he was hoping to find something else hidden behind their fine carving. The ronso felt the sun fall upon his furry back, and several drops of humidity, the remaining snow which was melting, trickling through his neck.

At his right, a good half a metre after the ending of the sequence of carvings, something called Kimahri's attention. There was an enormous boulder, with enough space for children to fit in through it, yet nothing bigger could fit it. The Ronso however had seen some strange gashes on the walls, the ice and the sun in it reflecting the drawings, sparkling their presence. The ronso pulled the rock away, the effort was maximum since the stone had been there for thousands of years, and was deep inside the hardened ground.

The ronso gasped loudly. They were carvings drawn by children, a human boy and a human girl in various postures, games, sharing food with ronsos, and other traditional ways of live followed by his people. There was something written in the old language of ronsos, hard to read but not impossible, and Kimahri was accustomed to it already.

"My sister and I have no parents. Reihras, our step mother Ronso told us my mother and father died when fighting Sinh. My sister wants to be a Summoner, but Reihras will not let her, I don't understand why. I would like to be like my father, a strong warrior. By the way, my mother's name was Lya, and my father was Tidus. Reihras always reminds us who they were, for they were very brave. They died almost 400 years ago, and you might wonder why we are still like eight year old humans. Dragons grow very slowly. I have to go now, Reihras is calling. Vaan. Year 355 after the First Redemption!"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I have something very important to tell you!" Kimahri was inhaling deep breaths, as if he had come running all the way from mount Gagazet, which he probably had.

"What happened Kimahri? Tell me!" Tidus was at the door of the tower, staring at the man with worry.

"You have two children, a boy and a girl!" Kimahri hissed in an exhausted voice.

"I have what?" Tidus gasped becoming paler than he already was, glancing at Kimahri as if he was crazy. Truth was the only thing reflecting his eyes.

The End.

AN: Ok, this is the end, or is it? If you people ask me long and loud about it, there will be a sequel about this story. Many things will be revealed, for example, who are this children? Review and tell me what you think about it.

Theatrical trailer.

"You have two children" Kimahri says with a tired voice.

"I have what?" Tidus gasps surprised.

'When Tidus had regained his life, the past haunts him again'

"There is two of them, a boy and a girl!" Kimahri explains.

Tidus seems worried, and Rikku holds his hand gently.

"I'm going to search for them!" Tidus exclaims suddenly, determined, standing up and shaking a fist.

"I'm going with you!" Rikku comments with a smile.

'Meanwhile some odd sickness is spreading through Spira'

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Order of New Yevon, we must find the reason why this disease is happening!" Yuna stands in front of the highest members of the Order.

"It is a demency, Lady Yuna, a madness, I say we exile this dements until finding a cure!" Wakka estates, and soon the rest of the Order agree with cheers.

"Very well…" Yuna seems tired.

'Affecting everyone without a distinction'

Yuna screams, holding her hair tightly, while gazing into a mirror.

"Mommy, are you ok?" a little girl with pale eyes and platinum hair stares at Yuna.

"I am fine…" Yuna answers without conviction.

'However, a young thief found to be bearer of such madness is not going to give up'

"I said I'm not crazy!" a young boy with pale golden hair and intense blue eyes yells.

He is seen running away from the authorities of New Yevon, as they pursue him to capture him.

'The Conclave also celebrates a meeting to consider this topic'

"I don't think it is really a madness!" states Lulu calmly, glancing at the High Priests of various other towers.

"We should investigate it deeply before giving an outcome!" Rikku says calmly, glancing at the group.

"Then lets find a dement!" Tidus points out.

'The encounter?'

"You? You are my father?" the pirate boy looks up at Tidus.

"Vaan!" Tidus exclaims.

'Love blooms'

"I… I'm sorry Vaan, I'm dating your father!" Rikku says sadly, glancing at the boy with desiring eyes.

Vaan inhales a deep breath, and stares at the woman deceived.

'Meet Vaan, a pirate thief.'

'Yuna, High Summoner'

'Rikku, the High Priestess'

'Tidus, the last Guardian of Bahamut'

'Lulu, High Priestess'

'Into the most thrilling, emotive and wonderful adventure of all the times!'

"You are the only one who can stop this!" Rikku says with a worried glance.

'The letters flash in bright, bluish white over a black background'

**THE LAST WIZARD**

****

Stay tuned for The Last Wizard. On your best Fan Fiction site in the next days.


End file.
